<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dragon Slayer's Kitten by GothamCityRollerGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846714">The Dragon Slayer's Kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamCityRollerGirl/pseuds/GothamCityRollerGirl'>GothamCityRollerGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon slayer mates, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Laxus has emotions and doesn't know how to handle them, Lemon, Multi, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Underage/Non-con, Scenting, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:36:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamCityRollerGirl/pseuds/GothamCityRollerGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilianora was an escaped slave from the Alvarez Empire, trying to outrun her former life.  When Laxus ran into a her in the forests of Bosco, he expected to break up the weirdest fight he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>Things did not turn out as he expected.  He did not expect to find a mate among those fighting.</p>
<p>Yet he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cobra | Erik/Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character(s), Laxus Dreyar/Original Female Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get back to my torturing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this story references human slavery and the past rape of a character.  PTSD, anxiety and depression are also themes.</p>
<p>If this is not your thing, don't read on.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor and Laxus don't quite see eye to eye on a few matters, and things get...complicated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p><p>All things considered, (lack of sleep, lack of food, lack of energy) I thought I was doing pretty well against the two assholes my former owner (yeah, you read that right) hired to track me down and drag me back to Alvarez.</p><p>Using my lacrimal tattoo magic (it sounds as horrible as it feels, trust me) I’d managed to get both of them up, off the ground and was strangling the ever-loving shit out of them when from out of NOWHERE, a deep booming voice shouted “STOP.”</p><p>As if.  I shifted, using one hand to control the webs of red mist strangling the two strangers, while I turned to look behind me.  A very VERY large, broad shouldered, startlingly good looking, angry blond man came out of the tree line, stalking up behind me like I was the one doing something wrong.</p><p>There was lightning crackling out from his hands.  I just.  WHAT?  I sighed.</p><p>“I said stop.” His voice was gravelly, and stern.</p><p>“I heard you the first time, Sparklefists.”</p><p>“Put them DOWN.” He commanded.  Who the fuck did this guy think he was?  The forest police?</p><p>“Or what?” I asked, unimpressed.</p><p>“I’ll electrocute you.”</p><p>“Best of luck to you.  If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get back to my torturing.” Thoroughly unimpressed.  None impressed was I.</p><p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p><p>I – what? ‘Best of luck to you?’ SPARKLEFISTS? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK.</p><p>I was stunned.  NO ONE, and I mean NO ONE spoke to me that way.  For good reason.  I was real good at fucking up someone’s afternoon.  Physically, I couldn’t tell if the person in front of me was a man or a woman, but the voice made me think a chick.  She must not know who I am.</p><p>Guess I’d show her.</p><p>I let loose a medium barrage of lightning that would normally send most people staggering but – she put out her hand, and a red pulsing liquid like mist was released and…absorbed it.</p><p>That wasn’t right.</p><p>I tried again, sending out a second wave that was stronger.  She just increased the size of the cloud around her hand and absorbed it, again.</p><p>“Now you’re just embarrassing yourself.  Stop.”  When she said it, it felt like she was taunting me.  She fucking TURNED HER BACK ON ME, facing the men in front of her, and it looked like she was about to do something…fatal, so I rushed up and did the only thing I could think of.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around her, which severed her magical connection to the two men in front of her, who then fell to the ground.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” she screamed at me, as her prey started running for the hills.  She was straining against my arms, trying her damnedest to make me let go, but I was at least 100 pounds of muscle heavier than she was.  She was kicking and screaming incoherently – she was agile, I had to hand it to her.  When none of that worked, the harpy fucking BIT ME. Hard.  Hard enough to draw blood, that bitch. Right on my forearm, shame on me for rolling my shirtsleeves up.  I stared in wonder when she let go, because right where she bit me, the red mist like stuff started…coalescing, and started forming a shape.  Of a cat.  On my arm.</p><p>Then it dawned on me what she’d just done.  She’d fucking marked me.  Was she a dragon slayer?  A – cat slayer?  Was there even such a thing? </p><p>Without thinking, I leaned into her hair and sniffed – and my heart almost stopped.</p><p>She smelled like a mate.  She smelled like what the word ‘home’ meant.</p><p>This furious, tiny (compared to me – I mean, everything’s tiny compared to me, let’s be real), loud, smart-mouthed, aggressive, agile <em>harpy</em> smelled like a mate to me.</p><p>WHAT THE EVER-LOVING FUCK.</p><p>Then she fucking kicked me, right in the knee, and I crashed to the ground.</p><p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p><p>That absolute MOTHER FUCKER.  He fucking <em>touched</em> me.  He had his ridiculously big arms around me, letting those goddamn slaver fucks get <em>away</em>.</p><p>I would have stomped his goddamned head in, but I wanted to catch up to those two.  I was pretty sure I’d used enough force to keep him grounded for a few minutes at least, with that kick.</p><p>I took off after them, sure I’d be able to catch up to them sooner, rather than later.  And I did.  I knew if I caught them I’d be able to get a piece of the lacrima used to tattoo me back – it was how they were able to track me down in the first place.</p><p>I didn’t bother with magic this time.  I drew my daggers out from their sheathes on my back, and used one to slit the throat of the first guy.  Then I threw my other dagger and speared the second guy right in the knee, grounding him.  I was on him in a heartbeat, slitting his throat.  I patted the second guy’s pockets, but didn’t find the lacrima piece, so I went back to the first guy, and found it in one his.</p><p>That’s when I heard heavy footsteps behind me, walking up the hillside.  I stood up, and leaned against the tree next to me, trying to look aggressively casual, with blood still dripping off my daggers.</p><p>“You – killed them.” His voice resonated displeasure, and surprise?  Huh.</p><p>“It was more of an unfortunate accident, really.”  I saw him cock an eyebrow, clearly waiting for me to continue, saying nothing. “They tripped.  And fell on one of my knives.”</p><p>“What’s that in your hand?”</p><p>“My mother’s prized ruby, stolen from a necklace my father got for her.  It’s an heirloom.”  Saying that, I tucked the lacrima into one of the many pockets of my chest armor.</p><p>I saw Sparklefists really look at the two (now dead) bodies. “These men were no common thieves.”</p><p>“I know, right?  To have gotten that ruby, they were pretty experienced.”</p><p>I started walking away, and saw the behemoth try to grab me, but I used my magic to trap his hand.</p><p>“Try that again, I put you in the ground.” I said, coldly.</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>I sighed. “It is if you have a significant death wish.”  I tried starting off again, but this guy just would not quit.  In the blink of an eye, I had him more than six feet under, having used my magic to physically force him into the ground.</p><p>“Hey!” he shouted up at me.  I peered down at him.</p><p>“What, fool? I told you what would happen if you tried it again.  You tried.  You are either very stupid, or a very bad listener.”  I kneeled down to get a better look at him, and the hole.  On the bright side, now I know I can do that; I didn’t think it would work.”</p><p>I stood up, brushing my knees off, and started walking away.</p><p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p><p>“Hey!” I yelled from the hole she shoved me into.  I could hear her steps fading.  I tried again, louder. </p><p>Silence.</p><p>That fucking harpy left me here.  Fuck my luck.  I could feel a slight tug in my chest, the further away she got.  That fucking mark.  Mate my ass.</p><p>I started clawing my way out, finally reaching the surface.  I was sure by now that had she wanted to, I’d be dead.  I lay back on the grass, panting from the exertion.  I looked around to see if I could spot her, but she’d made it to the treeline by now.  She had the speed and reflexes of a cat – it was uncanny.  Having watched her sprint from where I’d been holding her to the treeline where I was laying right now, she moved faster than any human should be able to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Did your…dog just give me…attitude?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor makes it safely back to her camp fully expecting some Laxus sized company.</p>
<p>She's not wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>I made it back to my camp without incident.  The hole I shoved him into should keep Sparklefists busy for a little while, at least.</p>
<p>I found my pack, and my wolf Nimbus, right where I’d left them.  I’d managed to extricate Nimbus from a bear trap many months back, and he’d stuck with me ever since.  Nimbus was huge.  I mean, he was a wolf, and wolves are much bigger than you expect them to be, but even for a wolf, he was gigantic.  He easily passed my hip, he was so tall.  He was deep, dark grey with sprinkles of light grey and white in his fur.  He was the best companion I’d ever had.</p>
<p>Truth be told, he was the only companion I’d ever had.</p>
<p>Nimbus was not a fan of the lacrimal magic I used, which is why he stayed back at the camp today while I dealt with our pursuers.  He understood English better than most humans I knew, and I told him we might be expecting company later and not to kill him, if possible.  I was going to go hunt supper.  It was better if I did it, if we were talking smaller game – Nimbus had a habit of ‘snacking on the go’ when he brought it back.  He was GREAT with bigger game, though.  I really needed to pick up a bow, being limited to two daggers was not ideal.  Before being caught by my old master, I’d grown up hunting and fishing with my father.  I was caught when I was 9.</p>
<p>I managed to hunt a couple squirrels and several rabbits, enough for me to roast for us tonight.  When I walked back into camp, I was not that surprised to find out we did in fact have company – the huge ass lightning thrower was currently having a standoff with my best (and only) friend.</p>
<p>“Nimbus.” I called to him.  He was usually quick to heed my words, but he continued to growl at the newcomer for several minutes, until I called his name a second time.  He looked back at me, throwing me a displeased glare, then glared back at the newcomer, before barking out a very low, guttural growl.</p>
<p>“Did your…dog just give me…attitude?” Sparklefists asked, flabbergasted.</p>
<p>“He’s a wolf.  He doesn’t like you. <em> I</em> don’t especially like you.  Leave.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>I shook my head, not sure if I heard him correctly. “What was that?” I asked, my voice so cold I saw the man across from me shiver, involuntarily.</p>
<p>“I can’t.”</p>
<p>“Sure you can.  Just turn around and walk away.  Like we never saw one another.”  I started cleaning the game and had just started the campfire as Sparklefists and I were talking.  I skewered the animals on a quickly-throw-together spit, and waited to turn them.  “You’re not leaving.”</p>
<p>“Perceptive.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?  How did you find our camp, anyway?”</p>
<p>“I could smell you.”</p>
<p>I stopped turning the spit, and really looked at Sparklefists.  “You what now?”  I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.  Him that was all solid muscle and TALL.  He was wearing a dark cloak around his broad shoulders, and what looked like a fitted long-sleeved shirt and cargo pants underneath.  His hair was spiky and blond, and he had a large jagged scar running down through his right eye, taking up most of the right side of his face.  “You SNIFFED me before, when I bit you.  Didn’t you.  That’s weird.  Men in this country are weird.  Is that a thing?  Sniffing people?”</p>
<p>“In <em>this</em> country?” my stranger asked, confused. “As opposed to…”</p>
<p>“Any other country.”</p>
<p>“Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Somewhere else.”  I paused, curious. “What do I smell like?”</p>
<p>“Apple blossoms and honeysuckle,” my stranger said, seeming to answer without thinking.</p>
<p>I laughed out loud.  “You must be having olfactory hallucinations then,” I said between giggle fits. “I can’t remember the last time I bathed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I was talking to a fucking wolf.  And the craziest thing was – he fucking understood me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laxus gives Nor a primer on Dragon Slayer mating.</p><p>Oh boy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p><p>I considered the woman across from me at the campfire.  Once I was sure neither she nor her hellbeast would attack me, I sat.  She was small, but considering my relative size that wasn’t saying much.  I knew she was at least 6 inches shorter than my 6’3”, but at least 100 pounds lighter, give or take, making her about 140 pounds.  It was hard to determine because of the armor she was wearing, which was impressive just because she was <em>wearing</em> armor – and not the kind like Erza wore, which was…revealing, to say the least.  This armor was sturdy – my bet was on leather, covering her neck to toe.  Which was a shame, because I wasn’t easily able to determine her breast size, which was a favorite hobby of mine.  The armor made it difficult to determine a lot of things, honestly.  I looked at her face – she had a narrow square cut jaw, with a slightly rounded chin.  Her eyes, when she’d looked at me, were amazingly blue.  Startlingly so. Dark blue, but not so dark you couldn’t tell they were blue.  She had thick black lashes that curled up just enough to outline her eyes beautifully.  Her skin was fair, but it looked like she’d been spending a majority of her time outdoors.  Her hair, on the other hand, was a fucking adorable disaster.  It looked to me like she’d cut it herself.  It was spiky short, like mine, all colors of brown and blonde mixed together, with longer bangs in the front that kind of curved upwards.  Her hair color reminded me of a tabby cat’s markings; oddly appropriate, I guess.  All things considered, she was fucking gorgeous, and that’s after having tried to bury me alive. </p><p>“Why are you trying to pass as a man?” I asked without thinking, then groaned, inwardly for my stupid awkwardness.</p><p>She looked startled. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Do you not want people to know you’re a woman?”  I paused, considering. “Do you not…want to <em>be</em> a woman?”  I knew there were people out there who did not identify as the gender they were assigned at birth, but that was such a foreign concept to me.  I could tell through our weak bond she was getting anxious.</p><p>“Why are you asking so many goddamn questions?”  She asked me, sharply.  The look in her eye reminded me of a caged animal.  The hellbeast beside her seemed to pick up on her mood and started growling at me.  Because of course.</p><p>Even without the bond, I would have been able to feel the overwhelming waves of apprehension and fear radiating off her.</p><p>“And why can’t you just LEAVE?” she pleaded.</p><p>“You marked me.” I said, simply.</p><p>“I <em>what</em>?  What does that even <em>mean</em>?”</p><p>I rolled up my right sleeve, to show her the glowing, swirling, shimmering red cat that appeared after she bit me.  She’d marked me, all right.  What’s funny though, is dragon markings aren’t supposed to MOVE.  Sometimes due to the magic of the slayer doing the marking, movement might be mistaken due to changing colors, but this cat was actually fucking MOVING.  Sitting up, sleeping, walking around.  Right now, my cat had her back bowed, tail straight up, fur all puffed out and was hissing.</p><p>Seeing the mark on my arm, I watched Kitten (that was her name now, for obvious reasons) get up and bolt across the campfire in seconds.  She grabbed my arm in horror.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SPARKLEFISTS.”</p><p>“Name’s Laxus.”</p><p>“I don’t give a shit. HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF MY TATTOOS.”</p><p>“Your what?  This is where you bit me.  I’ve hever heard of it happening this way, usually it’s the Dragon Slayer that does the marking.”</p><p>I watched Kitten stagger backward, backing up on her ass, now it was apprehension I was feeling, it was bone chilling, stomach twisting fear.  “Whoa, whoa – calm down.  What’s the big deal?  It’s a mark.  It links us together.  You like me.  It happens.  Kinda sucked it happened before we got a chance to know one another, but we’ll figure it out.”</p><p>I saw her pull herself to her feet and stagger to a tree a little outside the campsite and puke her dinner up.  She had actually offered me some, which surprised me.  Once all the food inside her was gone, she started dry heaving.  I made a move to get up, but her abnormally large, abnormally intelligent hellbeast blocked my path by giving one single growl that seemed to mean “try me, human.”</p><p>“Ok, now was that necessary?  I’m not <em>that</em> bad.  I haven’t marked <em>you</em>, which would make this whole situation way more uncomfortable.”  I watched her straighten up, and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.  She looked like she’d been hit with a train.</p><p>“What’s a mark?”  She asked, voice raspy.</p><p>“Essentially, it’s how Dragon Slayers claim their mates.  They bite them, and infuse the bite with some of their power, to mark that individual as their mate.  Once the mark has taken hold, it forms an indelible bond between them, that can only be severed by death, or great distance.”</p><p>“And…I marked <em>you</em>?”  The way she said it made me think she didn’t consider me a suitable mate, which I found mildly offensive, to say the least.</p><p>“Oi!  Watch it there, Murder Knives.  I’m a catch, if I do say so myself.”  I watched as she started dry heaving again.  I felt waves of disgust wafting my way, which confused me even more.  I wracked my brain trying to remember any instance where any marking had occurred between suitable mates that rejected one another.  I couldn’t think of any.</p><p>“Make it go away!  Take it off!” she yelled as loudly as she could, which wasn’t at all.  She sounded fucking <em>terrified</em>.  I watched her try to walk back to the camp, but she wasn’t strong enough and quickly crumpled to the ground. I flashed to her side faster than the hellbeast could track, and picked her up bridal style and carried her back over to the camp.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” I said to no one in particular, then turned to the hellbeast. “Does she have a bedroll, or a blanket?”  I watched the hellbeast drag her pack over to me, undo the fucking buckle with his <em>teeth</em>, and pull out her bedroll.  He dropped it within reach of my fingers.  “Thank you,” I told him.  I was talking to a fucking wolf.  And the craziest thing was – he fucking understood me.  Wild.</p><p>I unrolled the bedroll, then gently placed my stranger-mate on it, on her back.  I sat crosslegged next to her, worried.  More than anything I wanted to touch her – to hold her hand, or something, but I was afraid either she or her hellbeast would relieve me of the offending hand.  Being close to her would have to do.</p><p>“Take it – off,” she said, shakily.</p><p>“No can do – it’s permanent.”</p><p>“But you said…it usually happens the other way round…so if-“  she took a deep breath “If this is unusual, why can’t it be removed?”</p><p>“You want rid of me that badly?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.</p><p>“Yes.” She said, without hesitation.  She was looking directly at me when she said it.  She tried sitting up, and wasn’t able to do it on her own.  I helped her up, then saw her start to undo the 10,000 fucking buckles on her chest armor.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, lady – calm down, even <em>I</em> don’t need to move that fast,” I said, and I knew I was blushing.</p><p>“You fucking imbecile, I don’t want to fucking touch you.  Help me.”</p><p>I did ask she asked, and helped her undo the last few belts on her armor, then helping slide it off her arms and back.</p><p>Then I saw what was underneath the armor, and inhaled sharply.  Unless covered by the fabric binding confining her breasts, her entire torso, front and back, and arms, were crisscrossed with swirls and whorls and designs in the same red of the cat on my arm.  I looked down to the waist of her pants, where I presumed the tattoos continued.  As with my cat, it looked like they were moving.  And under (or maybe over) the tattoos, were…scars.  Many of them.  Most looked like they were whip marks.  My stomach turned.</p><p>“Maker above – what <em>are</em> they?” I breathed, and reached out to touch a tendril, which made Kitten hiss out of pain. “Do they HURT?”</p><p>“Yes, they hurt.  They are lacrima tattoos.”</p><p>“Fuck me running – why on Earthland would you get something like that done on <em>purpose</em>?”</p><p>“I didn’t.”  The way she said it made my stomach drop.</p><p>“You didn’t have them done on purpose…?”  I didn’t quite understand. “Then how –“</p><p>“How do you <em>think</em> they were done if I didn’t do it on purpose?” She asked, bitterly.</p><p>It finally clicked. “Oh, sweet Maker – someone <em>forced</em> these on you?”  Fucking HELL. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>I felt like I was going to be sick, now.  I’d never heard of lacrima tattoos even being possible, and the thought that anyone had them done against their will was…horrifying.</p><p>“Who…would do such a thing?” I asked, feeling nauseated.</p><p>“Slave owners.”</p><p>“You are-“</p><p>“Were”</p><p>“A slave.”  I finished.  I watched as she tapped her right upper bicep, and I moved so I could see what she was tapping.  It was a brand.  She – my <em>mate</em> – had been <em>branded</em>.  I saw she was trying to shrug back into her chest armor.</p><p>“You sure?  You wanna keep it off for a while?”</p><p>“I feel safer with it on.”</p><p>I couldn’t blame her.  I saw her struggle with re-doing the buckles and told her to lay down.  I saw her biting her lip hard the entire time she was close to me.  And not in a sexy way.  More in a ‘I’m trying not to cry’ way.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” I said, trying to sound reassuring.</p><p>“Anyone who has ever said that to me was lying.  Please forgive me if I don’t take you at your word.”</p><p>“Those men before – they weren’t just common thugs, were they?”</p><p>“No.  They were slavers.”</p><p>“And they were coming for you.”</p><p>“Yes, and thanks for interrupting that, by the way.  Well, they’re dead now, and I’m not, so I guess that’s something.”</p><p>“Oh, your optimism is positively inspiring,” I said, dryly.  I heard her snort, which made my dragon unexpectedly happy. “What were you looking for, on their bodies?  The ‘ruby’ from your mother’s necklace?”  I asked, one eyebrow cocked.</p><p>I watched her pull the ‘ruby’ from one of the infinitesimal pockets in her armor.  She handed it to me.</p><p>“It’s part of the lacrima that was used to tattoo me.  It’s how they’ve been tracking me.  I have 4 pieces so far, including this one.”</p><p>I considered it.  It was your everyday run of the mill lacrima.  “What do you hope to do with them?”</p><p>“Well, if I get them all back, they can’t track me anymore, but also, if I get enough, I may be able to find someone to take the tattoos out.”</p><p>“Take them OUT?”</p><p>“If you had a chance to remove something that has been causing you physical pain every day for 15 years, wouldn’t you?  It hurts when I move.  Any movement.  The tattoos are everywhere but my face.  EVERYWHERE.  I’ve honestly just thought about killing myself, but once I got here, I heard a lot of rumblings about magical guild, and some really powerful wizards in a place called Magnolia?  You ever heard of it?</p><p>I laughed out loud.  Of all the luck. “Yeah, I’ve heard of Magnolia.  The guild you want is Fairy Tail.”</p><p>“You know it?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know it.  I’m in it.”  She watched as I shrugged off my cloak, then start to pull off the long sleeve shirt I was wearing.  She abruptly backed up across the camp when I started to undress, and I could feel her terror through our faint bond.   Shit.</p><p>“Hey, hey, easy.  I wanted to show you my guild stamp, that’s all.  That’s all.”  I pointed to it on the left side of my ribcage, below my tattoo, then pulled my shirt back on.  I did happen to notice she’d taken time to check me out, and saw appreciation in her gaze, but also absolute fear and loathing.  If I had to guess, having the tattoos forced on her wasn’t the only thing done against her will, which made me furious and sick at the same time.</p><p>“How long would it take to get there?” she asked, a hopeful glint in her eye.  I noticed she’d moved back to her bedroll, once I was fully clothed. </p><p>I laid down next to her on the ground, putting my arms behind my head.  I closed my eyes, trying to visualize where we were, and how far I’d traveled.</p><p>“Couple months, at least, on foot.  We’re in Bosco, which, by the way, not a great place for a former slave trying to hide out.”</p><p>“I can handle myself.”</p><p>“Oh, I’ve seen it in action, doll.”  I said, rolling my eyes. “My knee knows that very intimately, for example.”  I turned to look at her lying next to me.  She looked exhausted.  “Relax, go to sleep.  I think your wolf and I can take it from here.”</p><p>“Why don’t you just leave us alone?” she asked, her voice still raspy from heaving.</p><p>“You’re stuck with me, Kitten.”</p><p>“You said the bond could be broken with great distance.  So, get to steppin’.”</p><p>I couldn’t help it, I laughed out loud.  I had to hand it to her, she was fucking funny. “Well, with great distance, comes a cost.  If the bond is strong enough, great distance would be enough to kill one or both of the mated pair.”</p><p>“And how would you rate our bond, Sparklefists?”  I could <em>hear</em> her giving me side-eye.</p><p>“Tenuous, at best.”</p><p>“So, using your logic, a tenuous bond, if severed, the cost would be much less severe.”</p><p>“This is all conjecture.”</p><p>“Then test it out.  Who usually feels the most pain?  The mark giver, or the mark receiver?”</p><p>“Generally, the mark giver.”</p><p>“THEN GO.”</p><p>“What, and leave a damsel in distress – still in distress?  Not gonna happen.”  The thought of leaving her behind set my dragon roaring.  I didn’t disagree.</p><p>“I DON’T WANT YOUR PRESENCE I REQUIRE YOUR ABSENCE.”</p><p>“Geez, Kitten, ease back.  Tomorrow, we’ll find a town, get a hotel room, get you a bath, maybe some clothes, and maybe I’ll consider walking away.”</p><p>I had to hand it to her, the Kitten had grit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Is there a male version of a slut?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor and Laxus discuss the Thunder Legion, and Laxus has some feelings on Nor's opinions about him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>I had a hard time falling asleep that night.  Even when Nimbus came and put himself on my other side, so I could use him like a pillow.  Even then.  I kept getting stuck on thoughts about being someone’s ‘mate’.  The idea made my skin crawl.  Being attached to anyone else forever was enough to make tears prick at the corner of my eyes.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” I heard Sparklefists rumble from my left side.  I didn’t quite understand why, but listening to his voice was comforting, in the way that loud, repetitive noises can sometimes be comforting.  Like white noise. I laid on my back and turned my head to look at him, even though it was dark.</p>
<p>“I imagine it might be difficult for someone like you to understand, but I sleep better alone.”</p>
<p>“Someone like <em>me</em>?”  Even in the dark, I could hear the sour face he was making.</p>
<p>“You strike me as a man who does not spend the majority of his nights unaccompanied.”</p>
<p>“Is that judgement I hear in your voice, Kitten?”</p>
<p>“No.  How you spend your nights makes no difference to me, unless you’re hindering my right to privacy.”  I tried to make my words as inflectionless as possible, removing all possible tone.</p>
<p>“Hmph.”</p>
<p>“Was my assessment incorrect?”</p>
<p>“It might surprise you to learn I’m a little more selective in my choices for intimate company.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”  I said simply.</p>
<p>“’Ok’?  What the hell does that mean?” Sparklefists asked, sounding irritated.</p>
<p>“Generally, ‘ok’ is used as an acknowledgement of something, or in some cases positive affirmation.”</p>
<p>I could hear his eyes rolling. “Thank you for that, Madame Dictionary.  Gods, you sounded like Freed just now.”</p>
<p>“Who is Freed?”</p>
<p>“A friend from the guild.  He, a woman named Evergreen, a man named Bickslow and I were a team.”</p>
<p>“Were?”</p>
<p>“We still are, I guess.  I was doing a solo mission when I bumped into you.”</p>
<p>“When you physically attacked me, you mean.”</p>
<p>I heard a low grumble come from his chest, and I got the faint feeling it was…displeasure.</p>
<p>“It was a misunderstanding.”</p>
<p>“Why did you feel compelled to intervene in the first place, Sparklefists?”</p>
<p>“My name is Laxus. You were torturing those two men.  Generally, torture is frowned upon.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. “You don’t say.” I said, coldly.  I couldn’t hide the overwhelming irritation I was feeling.</p>
<p>“Easy there, Kitten.  Don’t get your panties in a wad.  I meant no offense.”</p>
<p>So done.  I was so done.  “Please stop talking.”  I took a deep breath in through my nose and let it out through my mouth.</p>
<p>It still took me a while to fall asleep.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Did she…just…call me a slut?  Is there a male version of a slut?  Is that what she just called me?  I couldn’t tell if I was more offended or hurt.  Offended, I think.  I mean, I know I’m a damn good-looking guy, but that doesn’t mean I’ll fuck anything that walks.  She just said it like it was common knowledge, like she’d read it on a bathroom wall somewhere.  Is that really what my mate thought of me?</p>
<p>Granted, we hadn’t known each other that long, and we hadn’t started out on the best of terms.</p>
<p>She really had sounded just like Freed when she recited that definition to me.  I had a feeling that if they ever got the chance to meet, Freed would definitely get a kick out of her.  Hopefully, she’d like him, too.  Hopefully she’d like all of the Thunder Legion.</p>
<p>Man, I seem to keep making things worse every time I open my damn mouth.  So not only does my mate think I’m a fucking whore, she also thinks I’m irritating.  I could tell that much through the bond from her mark.</p>
<p>Ugh.  I wish I were better at…making friends.  Or, being friendly.  Friendliness has never really been a strength of mine.  Standoffish, aloof, arrogant – sure.  I don’t know if anyone outside of the Thunder Legion would ever really call me friendly.  For that matter, I’m not sure if anyone <em>inside</em> the Thunder Legion would, either.</p>
<p>You know who’d be great to have here right now?  Mira.  Mira would know what to do.  Mira has always been able to see the best in anyone, and talking to people is just one of her superpowers.  But Mira and the Thunder Legion were a long way off, so I guess it was on me to…try to connect with my mate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Not only was this going to be the most awkward conversation ever, this could very likely end with my beheading.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sparklefists and Kitten go shopping!</p>
<p>*No Laxus' were harmed in the writing of this chapter*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>When I woke up the next morning, Sparklefists was still asleep next to me.  His cloak was balled up under his head, with one hand underneath it, and the other flung out towards me – I’m honestly surprised he hadn’t hit me in the face.</p>
<p>He didn’t look as grumpy when he was sleeping, I knew that for sure.  His signature look of disdain was gone, and he looked almost peaceful.  I spent a few long moments watching him as he slept, taking in the planes of his face – his cheekbones, the scar on his right eye, his hair.  He really was impossibly handsome, but that meant nothing – I knew that all too well.  But, he was still nice to look at.</p>
<p>I decided to let him have that peaceful look as long as possible, and got up as silently as I could to go hunt some breakfast.  Nimbus had been watching me as I got myself up and around, and stood up silently and came with me.  He moved more silently than shadows.  I put my hand on his back (it being within easy reach because he was so damn tall) and we walked silently, further into the woods.  Nimbus was definitely the reason I was still alive after all this time – not only was he a great companion (didn’t talk much, was a good space heater, good listener) but he made an excellent lookout.  His senses were so much better than mine.</p>
<p>We didn’t stray far from the camp, and were lucky enough to corner and catch a small wild boar.  That would keep us fed well for a couple days, at least.</p>
<p>When we got closer to the camp, I could feel that Laxus was awake.  I got the distinct impression that he was…anxious, but I couldn’t say why.  I knew<em> I</em> was anxious, but that was nothing new; I was anxious 150% of the time.</p>
<p>“I’m here, big guy,” I called out, before we were within sight of the camp.  Almost instantly the feeling of anxiety I couldn’t place was gone, replaced with relief.  My guess was this had something to do with the mark stuff Sparklefists had been talking about yesterday.  Wild.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>When I woke up the next morning, I knew two things.  A) She hadn’t killed me in my sleep, and B) she and the hellbeast weren’t in the camp.  That thought alone had me sitting bolt upright.  I looked around – the camp was just as it had been last night, the campfire, the spit, her pack, and her bedroll. <em>Her stuff was still here.</em> My anxiety dropped 1/16<sup>th</sup> of a percent.  My dragon was content to gnash its teeth for now.</p>
<p>She must have gone hunting.  We’d eaten everything she caught last night; and with her having several intense bouts of vomiting the night before, I knew she must be hungry.  I tried to feel her through the bond – I could tell she wasn’t far away, and she was definitely not afraid.  She wasn’t exactly euphoric, but she was…content.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, I heard her call out.  My anxiety completely disappeared.</p>
<p>“I’m here, big guy,” hearing that made me sigh in relief. “We went out to go get breakfast.”</p>
<p>I watched her and the hellbeast walk back into camp, and Kitten had a fucking BOAR slung over the back of her shoulders.  She nodded to the hellbeast, who nosed into her pack and pulled out some thick twine.  She NODDED to him and he understood what she wanted.  The hellbeast could READ MINDS.  With twine in hand, she trussed the back legs of the boar, and I watched her walk over to a tree downwind a little ways from camp, throw the other end of the twine over a thick branch above her head and secure the loose end to the trunk of the tree.</p>
<p>She then set to work skinning and dressing the damn thing.  She made it look easy – like an art form.  She was obviously an experienced hunter; managing to take down a boar, even a smaller one like this was no easy task.</p>
<p>A few hours later, once a sturdier spit had been built, and the fire had been stoked, we had a pig roasting.  She’d already cut a very large portion off and gave it to the hellbeast raw.  Watching him eat gave me goddamn shivers – he would be a fucking terrifying opponent.</p>
<p>A thought occurred to me.  “How did you manage to catch it?  You don’t have a bow.”</p>
<p>I heard her sigh.  We were sitting across from one another at the campfire. “Nimbus and I tag-teamed.  A bow would be much more convenient, but I haven’t run across any bamboo yet in my travels.  I don’t have the right tools to be able to make a bow out of wood.”</p>
<p>Good to know.</p>
<p>A few hours later, we’d all eaten, and the camp had been packed up.  It had taken far less convincing than I’d expected to get her to agree to come with me to a nearby town.  It may have been the promise of a bath; I wasn’t sure.  I’d already been there – that’s where I’d been coming from when I ran into her, so I knew it was about an hour’s walk from where we were.</p>
<p>We got there about mid-afternoon.  It was a pretty big small town – there were several shops, and that’s where we headed first.  My goal was to get her some new clothes; clothes that weren’t armor.  Armor was conspicuous.  And now, as long as we stuck together, she (hopefully) wouldn’t <em>need</em> armor – she had me.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>I usually tried to stay away from towns, because my tattoos tended to draw attention.  The wrong attention.  They made me memorable, and that’s the last thing I wanted.  Sparklefists said it shouldn’t be an issue, and although I grumbled, I didn’t outright refuse.  He’d mentioned a hotel room, the promise of a bath, and new clothes.  The prospect of a bath was…tempting.  Although he made it sound like we’d be sharing a room, and that…was not an appealing thought.  I don’t really like being close to people.</p>
<p>I don’t know what he had against my armor; it was practical and comfortable.  It had been my mistress’s, and she was very dear to me.  I’m not sure what kind of clothing he had in mind for me, but I was certainly not wearing any kind of skirt or dress.  In terms of sheer protection alone, skirts were hideously impractical.</p>
<p>We came to a small outfitter’s shop, and I let him lead the way inside, as well as giving him control of wardrobe choices.  We’d discussed my strong preference for pants, so he knew that going in.</p>
<p>“No dresses or skirts.”</p>
<p>“What?” he’d asked, sounding taken aback. “What else would you wear?”</p>
<p>“Pants, Sparklefists.”</p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“Pants are safer.”</p>
<p>“I mean, I guess you’re right, the more coverage the less damage, but-“</p>
<p>He wasn’t getting it. “That’s not the only reason.”</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“Pants are just another layer to get through – whereas skirts are easier to get around.  Pants will give me more time to fight back.”</p>
<p>I saw the dawning look of horror on his face.  <em>Now</em> he got it.</p>
<p>“Maker,” he said under his breath.</p>
<p>“No skirts, Sparklefists.”</p>
<p>“Understood.  No skirts or dresses.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>The only pants we found in the ladies’ section were leather, which wasn’t much of a surprise to me.  Not many women walked around in pants these days.  These weren’t meant to be your average ‘every-day’ wear; these were more <em>special occasion. </em>Kitten countered she was already used to wearing leather pants, as the bottoms of her armor were also leather.</p>
<p>So.  Leather pants.  Armed with those, and a couple of long sleeved tops, we started walking to the fitting rooms.  Then we passed a rack of underwear.  I looked back at her, steeling myself for the most awkward conversation in history.</p>
<p>“Kitten – do you have any underwear?”  The look she gave me clearly indicated a) she thought I was insane and b) the answer was no. “I’ll take that as a no.  Do you have any idea what size you are?”  She shook her head.</p>
<p>Maker.  Not only was this going to be the most awkward conversation ever, this could very likely end with my beheading.  I steered her toward one of the fitting rooms, pushing her in and drawing the curtain behind us.  Even before I saw her face I could feel the stomach twisting fear rolling off of her in waves.</p>
<p>“Kitten.  Look at me.” I said, gently.  She looked up at my face. “I will not touch you without your permission, do you understand me?”  She nodded, almost imperceptibly.  “We need to figure out what sizes you wear.  I may need to help you.  I may need to touch your waist, and possibly around your ribcage. Do you understand?”  She nodded again. “To start, after I leave the dressing room, take your chest armor off, and undo the bindings around your breasts, then put one of these shirts on.  When you’re done, let me know.  Ok?”  Her eyes were huge, but she nodded once more.  I stepped out of the fitting room, leaving her alone.</p>
<p>I turned to the rack of underwear, which also included bras.  Having seen her without her chest armor last night, I had a rough idea of the band width she’d need for a bra, but because of the bindings I had no idea what her cup size would be.  I pulled a couple off the rack, for starters, also grabbing a couple pair of underwear in various sizes.  I heard her call me, and I turned back to face the fitting room.</p>
<p>I was not prepared for what I saw.  Her eyebrows knitted together when she heard me inhale sharply.  She was <em>tiny</em>.  I’m all for thin women, but this wasn’t just thin – this was emaciated.  Her chest armor had done a good job of hiding her true size.  She was severely underweight.</p>
<p>“Please tell me that’s the large,” I said, wincing.</p>
<p>“It’s not,” she said, shaking her head.  “It’s the smallest one.”</p>
<p>The long sleeved waffle weave t-shirt wasn’t exactly swimming on her, but it was obviously too big. </p>
<p>I put back every item I had in my hands, having to adjust all the sizes down by an exponential amount.  I picked up the smallest band-sized bra, and the smallest and second smallest size underwear.  I handed them to her.</p>
<p>“Try these.  These aren’t ‘peak fashion’, but we’re kind of short on options at the moment.” </p>
<p>She shot me a look I couldn’t translate, it felt like she didn’t understand what I meant.  The curtain closed one more time.  A long few minutes later, she called for me.</p>
<p>“Sparklefists, come here.”  I obliged, closing the curtain quickly behind me, not expecting to see her half naked behind me when I turned around.  I felt a blush creep up my neck to my face.</p>
<p>“Gods, Kitten – warn a guy before appearing mostly naked, ok?”</p>
<p>“I- I’m sorry.  I’ve never worn anything like this before, I didn’t know if I was doing it right.”  She was pointing to the bra.</p>
<p>My dragon was <em>raging</em>.  And it wasn’t at seeing her mostly naked – she was so badly malnourished, I could see every vertebra, her entire pelvis, her collarbone.  My dragon was seething that she’d been so badly mistreated.  I must have been staring, because she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“You did good.  You may want to kind of tip forward, to adjust the cups to go under your breasts.  Does the band width feel ok?  Is it too tight, or too loose?”</p>
<p>She bent forward in front of me, trying to adjust the cups of the bra, which brought her ass within inches of my body.  She was so emaciated.  I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and spoon feed her.  My dragon wanted her <em>healthy</em>.  On that we agreed.</p>
<p>When she stood up, she turned around.  Her breasts were larger than I expected due to her malnourishment, so I told her to hold tight, and I grabbed the next cup size up, handing it to her through the curtain.  I stayed outside.  When she pulled the curtain back, she was wearing one of the long-sleeved shirts, the bra (I could tell just based on gravity) and the pants.</p>
<p>“Everything fit ok?  You comfortable?”  I asked.</p>
<p>“Stuff’s a little big, but it’s comfortable.”</p>
<p>I was relieved to hear that – any smaller and we’d be talking children’s clothing for some of this stuff.  I grabbed a couple extra pairs of underwear, and found a leather jacket that would probably help keep her warm.  I paid, handed her the jacket, which she immediately put on and we headed across the street to the inn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. So, I’m the only way your dragon dreams get to come true, is that what you’re saying?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor and Laxus end up sharing a hotel room for a night, and Laxus tells her more Dragon Slayer secrets.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**T/W This chapter covers the past abuse of a character - rape, torture, miscarriage are all mentioned.**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>My earlier hunch was right; once we were done clothes shopping and walked to the inn, Laxus got us one room to share for the night.  Financially, I knew it made sense.  That really didn’t make it any easier.  Especially when we walked into the room and I saw there was only one bed.</p>
<p>Laxus had walked in ahead of me, and stopped short.  I walked right into him, bouncing off of his back like a child’s ball. “Hmm.  Definitely not ideal.”  He sounded slightly irritated.</p>
<p>Because he was so damn big, I couldn’t see a thing in the room around the width of his shoulders. Holding on to his cloak for support, I peered around him, trying to see what had caused him to stop in the first place.</p>
<p>“Oh,” I said, my face falling. One bed. I sighed.  “Once I take a bath, I’ll go sleep outside.”</p>
<p>“Not happening.” Laxus said, with an edge to his voice that made my brow furrow.</p>
<p>“I’m used to sleeping outsi-“ I’d barely started the sentence when Laxus cut me off.</p>
<p>“No.”  The finality in his voice brooked no debate whatsoever. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”</p>
<p>I scoffed. “No offense, Sparklefists, but I think you’re more of a pretty princess than I am when it comes to beds.  I can guarantee I’m far more used to sleeping on floors than you are.”</p>
<p>“Tt.” Laxus scoffed right back at me, but stopped arguing. “You get first bath.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you go ahead.  I’ll end up taking much longer, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>I heard a rumble coming from his chest, and it felt more like a growl than anything else.  “Kitten, I’m trying to be a gentleman.”</p>
<p>“And I’m being practical.  Chivalry can wait.  Go bathe.”  I threw myself down on the bed, curling up.</p>
<p>I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Nimbus was nosing me awake.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Kitten, time to wake up.  Tub’s all yours.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>When I opened the bathroom door, I saw the Kitten had curled up on the end of the bed and was fast asleep.  I had a feeling this was the first bed she’d slept in for a while, if not since before her enslavement.  I hated to wake her; she looked so peaceful.  She was curled on her right side, her hands on the bed by her face.  Without her armor she looked ten times smaller than she had last night.</p>
<p>I decided to let her sleep a little longer, so I went downstairs and got something to eat.  Once I was finished, I checked the time and saw it was still early enough that shops were open.  I asked at the bar, and was told there was a general store a couple doors down.  I headed there, asking the shop owner for help picking out feminine toiletries that weren’t too heavily scented.  She took pity on me, once I explained that my wife was sleeping, and our supplies had just run out. </p>
<p>“What about this one?” The shopkeeper asked, having me smell a bar of soap.  I recoiled, the smell being somewhere between ‘dirt that’s been fucked by a hobo’ and ‘whore island’.  “Sensitive nose?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.  I just…really like how my wife smells naturally, I don’t want to cover it up.”</p>
<p>“That is so sweet!  Well, the only non-scented items we have are for babies – will that work?”</p>
<p>Perfect.  “Yes, that will be fine.  I’m sure she won’t mind.”</p>
<p>I paid, and walked back to the hotel, picking up a bowl of stew for Kitten on my way up to our room.  She was still out cold when I got back.  I tried calling her names a few times, but she was <em>really</em> asleep.  I knew me touching her would go over…very badly, so I walked back outside and called for the hellbeast.  He came trotting up to me, looking for all the world like we were two friends, meeting up in town.</p>
<p>“Kitten needs to wake up.  Can you wake her up for me, please?”</p>
<p>The hellbeast huffed his assent, then we walked into the hotel together.  We got a few curious stares as we walked in, but as I looked at the bartender, I told him “He’s with me.”  The hellbeast huffed at the bartender, and we walked upstairs.  I opened the door, and the hellbeast slipped past me, and walked up to Kitten.  He started nosing her face, front paws up on the bed.  Damn, with him up like that, he was almost as tall as Kitten.  He licked her a couple times, then nosed her again, and I saw her stir, smiling.</p>
<p>“C’mon, Kitten, time to wake up.  Tub’s all yours.”  I sat at the head of the bed, while she stretched and stood up. “Dinner’s on the table,” I nodded at the bowl of stew.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Laxus,” she said, and I could feel my cheeks heat up.  That was the first time she’d said my name.  My dragon was rolling around on his back, like he’d just gottenbelly scritches.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>“Thank you, Laxus,” I said while still rubbing sleep from my eyes.</p>
<p>“Yo - You’re welcome,” Laxus said, his voice rumbling, but it wasn’t a growl sound – it was more like a <em>purr</em>.  His cheeks were pink.  Was he <em>embarrassed</em>?  Huh.</p>
<p>I stretched my arms above me while I walked over to the table where the stew was waiting.  A thought occurred to me.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s Nimbus doing in here, anyway? I didn’t think that was…a thing that was done.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to wake you up to let you know dinner was ready, but I didn’t want to touch you without your permission, so I asked him for help.” He said it so simply, like that would have occurred to anyone. (Spoiler – it wouldn’t.) </p>
<p>Now it was my turn for my cheeks to burn.  I was really surprised by his thoughtfulness.</p>
<p>The stew was still warm, and I ate it all.  I thought about licking the bowl, but decided against it.  I stood up from the table, turning to go into the bathroom, but Laxus stopped me.</p>
<p>“While you were napping, I got this for us to use,” He handed me a small bag, and when I looked inside, there was a bar of soap, and small bottles of shampoo and conditioner.  My brows furrowed.</p>
<p>“Was there none here?” I asked, confused.</p>
<p>“I used it, and it smelled awful.”</p>
<p>I just looked at him, not quite understanding.</p>
<p>“It’s a dragon-slayer thing – I have a really sensitive nose.”</p>
<p>“…How sensitive?”  I asked, pensively.  That could be both really, really helpful…but also terrifying.</p>
<p>“I can tell that talking about this makes you uncomfortable. I can tell approximately how many people are in this building right now, by smell alone.  I can tell when someone is lying.  I can smell fear; anger; sadness.  I can generally tell how someone is feeling physically.  Most of the time.”</p>
<p>“Can you tell people apart, by how they smell?”</p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s easier the better I know them.  Like my friends I told you about last night – Freed, Bix and Ever?  I’d be able to tell it was them anywhere, as long as I was close enough to get their scent.”</p>
<p>“But, how does that work with me, we don’t know each other at all – but you were able to find me easily; you said you could smell me.”</p>
<p>I saw Laxus put his hand behind his head, and the look on his face made me think he was hesitant to talk about this.  I eyed him and started getting anxious.</p>
<p>“Can you come sit?”  He asked, looking up at me, standing next to the bathroom door.  He patted the bed next to him.  My brows furrowed even more, and he noticed. “I can tell you’re anxious.  You might feel better if you sit next to me.”</p>
<p>“Why would that make me feel <em>better</em>?” I spat at him. “Being close to <em>anyone</em> is the <em>last</em> thing I want, Sparklefists!”</p>
<p>“Look, I understand not wanting to be close to people – I’m not really a people person either-“</p>
<p>My hands had curled into fists and I was having a hard time controlling my anger. “You’re not a <em>people person</em>? You <em>understand</em>?”  Wisps of red mist were leaking out from my fingers, and I couldn’t help it. I saw Nimbus back himself behind the other side of the bed. “How could you <em>possibly</em> understand, Laxus?  Was your father, your only living relative, killed in front of your eyes when you were forcibly taken from your home when <em>you</em> were 9?  Were you then sold to the highest bidder, who turned out to be a pedophile, and taken to his estate?  Were you raped, tortured, emotionally and physically abused every day for the next 15 years?  I know it was 15 years because I kept track, Laxus.  I was given these tattoos when I was 10 years old, and they almost killed me.  I have been pregnant 7 times, all before I was 15, and each time I was beaten until I miscarried.  Then he put something in me, and I can’t get pregnant anymore. Don’t <em>ever</em> tell me you understand why I don’t want to be close to people ever again, Laxus.  People are dangerous.  Any kindness I have <em>ever</em> been shown <em>always</em> had a price.  Always.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath, and pulled the wisps of red that had seeped over the entire hotel room floor back in to my body.  I looked at Laxus, and he had visibly paled.  I walked around to the other side of the bed to comfort Nimbus, who was shaking.  I curled up with him on the floor, and called to Laxus above me. “So tell me why you were able to find me with smell.  And why you wanted me to sit next to you to do it.  Is it Dragon Slayer stuff?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”  I heard him sigh. “I’m certain the only reason you were able to mark me in the first place is because,” he sighed again “You’re my mate.”</p>
<p>“Can you have more than one?”</p>
<p>“At a time?  No, that isn’t possible, that I know of.”</p>
<p>“No, could there be another one out there that you’re compatible with, besides me?”</p>
<p>“I’ve never met another.”</p>
<p>I let out a long, resigned sigh. “So, I’m the only way your dragon dreams get to come true, is that what you’re saying?”</p>
<p>I heard Laxus bark out a laugh. “Not exactly.”</p>
<p>“What’s that mean?  You tell me I’m unique, you’ve never met a suitable ‘mate’ before, and I assume…you’ve done some research in that area, intimately speaking.”</p>
<p>“Kitten, that’s the second time you’ve called me a slut.”</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes. “Am I wrong?  I’m sorry if I’ve offended your delicate sensibilities.  Who gives a shit who you have sex with as long as it’s consensual?”  I could hear him grumble on the bed above me, and I felt like he was irritated – maybe through the mark?</p>
<p>“No, you’re not wrong.” He growled at me.</p>
<p>“Well, congratulations, you’ve had consensual sex and I haven’t.  Are you ashamed of the partners you’ve had?”  I really couldn’t understand why he was getting so irritated.</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“Then why on Earthland do you care about my opinion?”</p>
<p>“It’s…complicated.”</p>
<p>“Is it a Dragon Slayer thing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“All this Dragon Slayer mate stuff sounds like a load of bullshit if you ask me.  Like, is there an upside to <em>any</em> of this for you?  Truly?”</p>
<p>“Well, if a mated pair is compatible, yes.”</p>
<p>“How?”  I heard shifting above me, and in a few seconds, Laxus’ head popped over the side of the bed.  He was prone on the bed, on his belly, and folded his arms under his head.</p>
<p>“<em>If</em> a mated pair is compatible, you can draw strength from one another; being around your mate makes you feel better, physically and emotionally; apparently…intimacy is enhanced.  Ideally, your mate would be your best friend, so everything would be better.”</p>
<p>“That sounds too good to be true.  Have you ever seen it work?”</p>
<p>“Not…exactly.”  I raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  I waited for him to explain further.  “There is a couple, in my guild.  Another dragon slayer, and his best friend.”</p>
<p>“And you think his best friend is his mate?”</p>
<p>“I’m positive.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I can’t explain it.  He’s the most…aggravating kid I’ve ever met, and she puts up with it.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t exactly a ringing endorsement, Laxus,”</p>
<p>“You’d have to see them in person.  They…work.”</p>
<p>“But he hasn’t marked her?”</p>
<p>“He hadn’t, last I was there.  They weren’t even dating, I don’t think.”</p>
<p>“So, does the mate-e have a choice?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes,”</p>
<p>“I hear a ‘but’ coming.”</p>
<p>“It really all depends on how close you are to the other person.  At this point, I think Natsu and Lucy, the couple I was speaking about, I think they’d end up together regardless.  But, at this point, if Lucy didn’t accept him as a mate, and Natsu had tried, and she’d rejected him, that might end badly for him.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because then he’d have this person that his dragon is telling him is his mate, but she doesn’t want him.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, ‘his dragon’?”</p>
<p>Laxus sighed, deeply. “So, all Dragon Slayers have an internal ‘dragon’, that’s like an extension of your conscience.  But it’s more about Dragon Slayer instincts, and less right or wrong.”</p>
<p>“So you have one.”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“What’s he say about me?  Is your dragon a male?”</p>
<p>“He is.  He says you’re my mate.”</p>
<p>“Is that it?”</p>
<p>“You’re awfully curious,” Laxus had a slight smirk on his face when he said it.</p>
<p>“More information is always better than less when faced with something new.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go take a bath, and I’ll tell you through the door.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Gods.  Everything Kitten had told me…Maker.  Fuck, it was so much worse than I could have ever imagined.  Taken when she was NINE.  Seven fucking miscarriages before she was FIFTEEN.  And the tattoos.  Gods.  There are no words.  My dragon was SCREAMING.  And there was nothing we could do.</p>
<p>She got up from the floor where she’d been cuddling with the hellbeast – who apparently HATED her magic.  That truly surprised me.  I never thought I’d see a creature that big afraid of anything.  But he had backed up behind the other side of the bed as soon as he saw the red tendrils on the tips of her fingers.  I couldn’t blame him – watching that red mist spreading out all over the floor reminded me of one of those old horror films you’d watch on a lacrima screen.  It hadn’t hurt, when it covered my feet – it felt…familiar, but I guess that made sense because of the mark.</p>
<p>Speaking of the mark – Kitten had gone into the bathroom with the toiletries I’d bought, and the tattoo on my arm was currently giving itself a bath.  I hadn’t checked it when she was sleeping, but I bet the red cat was snoozing then, too.  I’d have to remind myself to pay closer attention to it in the future. I heard the water running, and the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and what I thought sounded like a sigh of relief when she got in the tub.</p>
<p>“So what else were you gonna tell me?” Kitten called through the door.  I grinned to myself.  For all her (well earned) bluster, I could feel her curiosity through the mark.  She wanted to <em>know</em>.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” I pursed my lips, thinking what was safe to tell her, and what could potentially freak her out. “He wants me to protect you. I don’t disagree with him.”  I heard splashing, and felt her mulling that over through the mark. “He’s…angry at your mistreatment.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>I sighed.  This…could be tricky. “You’re the potential mate of a Dragon Slayer; there’s something in you that called to him, making us recognize you as a worthy mate.  Dragons are very…protective of their family.  And it’s foolish to antagonize a dragon.”</p>
<p>“Huh.” She sounded thoughtful.</p>
<p>“He is curious about this tattoo.  He wants to know your name.”</p>
<p>“Kitten’s fine for now,” she said, sounding cautious, making me clench my jaw.  My dragon desperately wanted her to trust me; but I knew that was going to take time.  Probably a lot of time.  My dragon wanted me to mark her, even though he <em>knew</em> that would be a mistake - to do it too early.  Patience has never been one of my greatest strengths – I knew I had my work cut out for me. I just hoped I was worthy of her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I guarantee that underneath whatever it is you have on, you’re made out of 100% rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laxus and Nor share a cozy moment.</p>
<p>Laxus realizes he actually likes to cuddle.  (Who's shocked?  Are you shocked?  You shouldn't be.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>I’d been staring at the map for about 15 minutes, and nothing had changed.  The map was doing a stellar job of just being…a map.  I was trying to figure out which way we should head, and wasn’t finding a straightforward, easy way to cross the border between Bosco and Fiore.</p>
<p>I nudged Kitten next to me. “Wake up, sleepyhead.”  I was sitting on the bed against the headboard, dressed and ready to go, feet crossed at the ankle.  Kitten was passed out under the covers, on her stomach, her arms flung out across the bed.  It was well past noon on our fourth day together.  After <em>much</em> arguing, she’d taken the bed the last two nights at my insistence.  Gods, that woman could argue.  Fuckin’ sharp as a tack, that one.</p>
<p>I heard a whiny grumble of irritated resistance being mumbled into the pillow where her face was smushed.  All of a sudden, an arm snaked its way out from under the covers to pat the bed beside her; continuing to pat until she found the source of the voice (my voice).  She patted my hip, then my abdomen, then landed on my right arm.  Her hand gripped my arm (as much as one small hand could wrap around it) squeezing a couple times, making me chuckle.  The covers rustled, and her head popped out from her cozy cocoon, eyes blinking away sleep as she tried to focus on what she was touching.  Her brows were knitted together in concentration.</p>
<p>Fuck, but she was adorable.  Messy hair, pillow marks on her cheeks flushed from sleep, deep blue eyes still focusing after awakening.  I loved watching her wake up; before she was <em>fully</em> awake, and her constant anxiety returned.  Right now she was content, and not afraid.</p>
<p>Her hand remained on my arm. “When you were born, did they just push together a couple of extra mountain ranges that were lying around?  Is that why you’re so big?” She asked, sleep making her words thicker than normal.</p>
<p>I couldn’t help it, I snorted.</p>
<p>“Cause I guarantee that underneath whatever it is you have on, you’re made out of 100% rock.”</p>
<p>I laughed, and was about to say something along the lines of ‘you’re welcome to take a look whenever you want to be sure,’ but I held back.  I knew she wouldn’t appreciate it.  I was beyond stunned when she rolled onto her left side, so she was facing me, and scooted closer, putting her head in my lap.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to wake up yet, Laxus,” her voice was barely above a whisper, sleepy eyes closing.  She squirmed around a little, I guess trying to find a more comfortable position for her head. She finally stilled. “You’re comfortable.  This is nice,” her voice was barely a sigh.  She was lying on her left side, so her back was to the head of the bed.  She kind of wrapped her arms around my right leg, hugging it.  I could tell by her breathing she’d fallen back asleep.</p>
<p>Speechless.  I was speechless.  I found I didn’t know what to do with my hands, so I settled for putting one over her shoulder, and ran one through her hair.  Since she’d bathed a couple times now, her hair color was brighter than ever – there were even more browns mixed in with the blondes.  And her hair was so <em>soft</em>.  Running my hands through it, it felt like I was running my hand through bolts of silk.</p>
<p>I took that moment to look at the tattoo on my arm – my cat was sleeping, flat on her back, belly up, paws akimbo.  A pose of submission – but, that wasn’t quite right.  That was a pose of comfortability – of trust.  That realization made my dragon purr his approval.</p>
<p>She was right.  This <em>was</em> nice.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>When I woke up, I realized I was not sleeping on a <em>pillow</em>.  I was sleeping on a <em>person</em>.</p>
<p>I was sleeping on a person and that person felt <em>nice</em>.</p>
<p>Huh.  That was new.</p>
<p>“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Laxus spoke quietly, and I felt like he was trying to make sure he didn’t startle me.  I felt his arms on me, one over my shoulder, and one in my hair.</p>
<p>I turned my head so I was looking up at him. “*I* did this, yes?” I asked, wanting to confirm.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten.  You did this.”</p>
<p>I bit the inside of my cheek. “Ok.”</p>
<p>“Out of curiosity, how do your tattoos feel?” Laxus asked out of the blue.</p>
<p>I furrowed my brow in concentration. “I- I can’t feel them,” I said, amazed.  I couldn’t.  They didn’t hurt <em>at all</em>.  Sparklefists had been right, about the mark. I saw him trying to hide a smug smile.  I rolled my eyes. “Fine, all right?  You were right.” </p>
<p>He flashed me a cocky grin, and I smiled back. “Don’t…let it go to your head, Sparklefists,” I said, smiling knowingly.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.”</p>
<p>“What time is it, do you know?”</p>
<p>“Late afternoon.”</p>
<p>“Damn.  I’m sorry.  I know you wanted to get started today.” I sighed.  Laxus had said he wanted to get back on the road today, but getting such a late start wouldn’t do us any good.  I felt his fingers moving on my scalp, and it felt <em>so good</em>.</p>
<p>“Kitten, don’t worry about it.  One more night here won’t kill us.  Getting you healthy and rested is just as important.”  Laxus must have heard my happy sigh at his fingers moving in my hair and asked “Feel good?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” I said quietly.</p>
<p>“Good.”  He kept doing it, and I didn’t stop him.  “Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>I frowned.  I was hungry, but I didn’t want to move.  I was <em>comfortable</em>.</p>
<p>“Yes, but…” I started, but was afraid to finish.  I didn’t want to admit I liked it when he touched me.  I didn’t want him to make fun of me.</p>
<p>“But…?”  He quirked an eyebrow up at me.</p>
<p>“I’m comfortable like this. I don’t want to move.”</p>
<p>“While I don’t necessarily want to move, either, I too am hungry.  What say this – we go down and eat, and come back to the room and if you want to, resume our places.”</p>
<p>My eyes darted to his face. “That- would be ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten.  That would be ok.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”  I felt Laxus shifting on the bed, and suddenly I was alone.  I whined. “So….comfy….”  I started trying to extricate myself from the tangle of bedclothes, then gave up, because I was really stuck.  I saw Laxus chuckling above me.</p>
<p>“Would you like some help?” he asked, smiling.  I nodded.  “Gimme your hands.”  I did as he asked, and he pulled, gently. “I’m going to put my hands under your arms, ok?”</p>
<p>“Ok.”  And he did.  He pulled me out by my armpits, and set me on the floor.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”  I went to the bathroom, and once done, brushed my teeth.  When I walked out, Laxus was leaning on the wall to my left.</p>
<p>“Ready?” He asked, and I nodded.  We slowly made our way downstairs, and ordered food.  Even as I ate, I kept yawning.</p>
<p>“You still tired?” he asked, looking somewhat concerned.  I nodded.  Laxus was relaxing in the chair across from me, but I was still eating.  He’d gotten me a second helping, but said he was full.  He was watching me with interest. I cocked my head to the side in an unspoken question.</p>
<p>“I have a theory.” He said, and I nodded, wanting him to continue. “Do you feel relaxed?” he asked, watching me intently.</p>
<p>I considered his question, biting back my first immediate response of ‘no’.  I took a deep breath, and really thought about it. “ I don’t know if I would say relaxed, exactly, but…less tense.”</p>
<p>“Ok.  And when was the last time you were this…not tense?”</p>
<p>That was easy. “Before I was taken.  When I was nine.”</p>
<p>“Maybe – just maybe – your body feels like it’s safe to be less tense.”  I could tell Laxus was trying to use the least amount of tone possible.</p>
<p>I thought about it.  It was possible.  As hard as it was to believe, I didn’t think Laxus was going to hurt me.  Like, I just <em>knew</em> it.  It was a weird feeling.  But I was certain.</p>
<p>“It’s possible.”  I didn’t want to give a concrete answer just yet.  I’d finished eating, finally.  Laxus raised an eyebrow at me, asking if I was finished.  I nodded.  We both stood.</p>
<p>“Let’s go back to the room and see if we can’t get you less tense again,” He said with a slight smirk.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>When we got back to the room, Kitten just kind of stopped, like she didn’t know what to do next.</p>
<p>“Do you need to use the bathroom?” I asked, gently.  She took a second to consider, then nodded.  She went in and shut the door.  I got back on the bed, leaning up against the headboard again.  Kitten came back out after a minute, and I could smell that she’d brushed her teeth again.  I was about to suggest she just climb over me when she went around to the other side of the bed, and crawled over to me from that side.  She looked up at me before putting her head back in my lap.</p>
<p>“You’re sure this is ok?” she sounded so unsure.</p>
<p>“Yes, Kitten.  I am positive this is ok.”  I must have sounded reassuring, because she replaced her head in my lap, and I immediately put my hand back in her hair and started running my fingers through it.  I hesitated before I moved my right hand, not sure if I should.  I started tracing patterns on her back, lightly.  I heard a sharp intake of breath, and my hand stilled.</p>
<p>“Kitten, was that not ok for me to do?”  I asked, concerned.</p>
<p>“No-no- it’s ok,” her voice sounded almost – husky. “I wasn’t expecting it, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure it’s ok?”</p>
<p>“Yes.  It feels…nice.”</p>
<p>It felt nice to me, too.  Being able to touch her was satisfying to me in a way I couldn’t describe.  I have never been much for cuddling, not since Mira and I were teenagers.  But touching Kitten was…comforting.  But it was even more than that.  Knowing that <em>I</em> was making her feel less tense was an immensely satisfying feeling.  My dragon approved.  Bringing comfort to our mate was our job.</p>
<p>I felt Kitten’s hands wrap around my leg once more.</p>
<p>“Hey, Laxus?”</p>
<p>“Mmhhhmm?”</p>
<p>“Would you tell me more about your guild?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Uh, she’s got long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a, uh, body.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitten and Laxus have a...rather frank conversation about Laxus' guildmates!</p>
<p>REALIZATIONS ARE MADE regarding...things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Well.  Where to begin.</p>
<p>“What…exactly would you like to know?  Guild history, the current members, or what?” I asked, hesitantly.  I wasn’t sure what level of detail she wanted, and I <em>certainly</em> didn’t want to scare her. Maker knows our guild was…batshit insane on the best of days.  And we only got ‘the best of days’ like once a year.  So.</p>
<p>“Let’s start with people?  Tell me about your teammates.”</p>
<p>Ok.  This’ll be easy.</p>
<p>“They’re like my family.  Well, all the guild is my family, honestly, but the Thunder Legion is tight.”</p>
<p>“The Thunder Legion?”</p>
<p>“That’s our team name.”</p>
<p>“But…you use lightning magic.”</p>
<p>I could tell she was genuinely confused, and not trying to be a sass-master, but I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Usually one accompanies the other.”</p>
<p>“I see.”  Even though she was turned away from me, I could see the small smile on her lips. “You said you had three teammates – what were their names?  Evergreen, Freed and…Bickslow?”</p>
<p>I had to admit it, I was <em>impressed</em>.  I’d said their names as a comment in passing, and hadn’t expected her to remember them. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about them.”</p>
<p>“Freed is my best friend.  He’s…very refined.”</p>
<p>“Why do you say it like that?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t necessarily call Fairy Tail a refined guild.”</p>
<p>“What else? About Freed?”</p>
<p>“Hmm. He’s shorter than I am – the only one taller than me is Bix – and he has long green hair.”</p>
<p>“What kind of magic does he use?”</p>
<p>“He uses rune magic; he’s able to write spells on things, to enchant them to do things, or not do things.”</p>
<p>“Give me an example.”</p>
<p>“Well, for example, he can enchant a doorway to keep people inside or outside of a room; or to allow certain people to pass without issue.”</p>
<p>I could feel her thoughtfulness through the mark. “Does that type of magic have limits?”</p>
<p>“How do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Are there certain things he can’t do with it?”</p>
<p>I honestly hadn’t thought about it that way.  “I never thought about it like that – I honestly don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Why’s he your best friend?”</p>
<p>“He’s…very calm.  And a good listener.  And level headed.”</p>
<p>“How about Evergreen?”</p>
<p>“Ever is…complicated.  She can come off as standoffish, but she really isn’t, once you get to know her.  She has fairy magic, which is like…magic dust, that she can control how she wants.”</p>
<p>“What’s she do with it?”</p>
<p>“Most of the time she uses it offensively; she makes bombs with it, or uses it like a rapid fire machine gun.”  I stopped.  “She can also turn people into stone with her eyes.”</p>
<p>Kitten looked over her shoulder at me with a look I can only describe as “What The Actual Fuck”.</p>
<p>“She wears glasses, to keep it from happening by accident.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s nice,” Kitten said, lightly, like she was responding to someone telling her they’d knitted her a nice tea cozy.</p>
<p>“Then there’s Bix.  He’s just crazy.  But the best kind of crazy.  He can see souls.”</p>
<p>“He can WHAT?”</p>
<p>“See souls.  He can see what your soul looks like, just by looking at you.”</p>
<p>“What’s your soul look like?” Kitten asked, sounding playful.</p>
<p>“Ya’know, I never asked him.  He’s never told me.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you want to know?”</p>
<p>I paused.  “No, not really.”</p>
<p>I guess my tone gave Kitten pause, because she looked over her shoulder at me.  “I…made some bad decisions, once upon a time.”</p>
<p>“Ah.”</p>
<p>“Bix can also take over people’s souls, when he looks at them.”  I could practically hear her eyebrows shoot up. “He wears a visor over his eyes, so that doesn’t happen.”</p>
<p>“Uh-huh.”  She paused. “So are you and Freed the only two of your team who can’t do funky shit with your eyes?”  That made me laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“No, I’m the only one.  Freed’s right eye is what gives him the power to do rune magic, but it also grants him the ability to shape shift into a demon.”</p>
<p>“A what now?” Kitten asked, sitting bolt upright and turning to face me.  She’d placed one of her hands on my leg.</p>
<p>“Easy, Kitten, I’ve only seen Freed use it once, and as far as I know, in the time I’ve known him, he’s only used it one other time.”</p>
<p>I held my right arm up and out, and motioned for her to come snuggle up next to me.  I was amazed when she actually did it.  She tucked herself right up under my arm, laying her head on my chest.</p>
<p>“What about that other Dragon Slayer you were talking about, the one you said was a punk?”</p>
<p>“Natsu. He is an annoying little shit and one of my biggest headaches at the guild.”</p>
<p>“How come?”</p>
<p>“Because he doesn’t know how to fucking control himself.” I said, dragging my left hand down my face, heaving an irritated sigh.</p>
<p>“What kind of Dragon Slayer is he?”</p>
<p>“A goddamn fire Dragon Slayer.  I cannot tell you the number of times he’s lit the goddamn guild on fire by accident because he was being irresponsible.”</p>
<p>“I sense there is no love lost between the two of you,” she said, and I could see her pinching her lips shut to keep from chuckling.</p>
<p>“Oh, Natsu doesn’t have a clue.  He’s friends with <em>everyone</em>.  He is the densest person I’ve ever met, hands down.  It’s downright exasperating.  He has the memory of a blade of grass.  Honestly, grass might have a better memory than he does.”</p>
<p>I heard Kitten chuckle.  “He sounds like a gem.”</p>
<p>“Stay away from him, is my only advice.  He’s a walking catastrophe, and his team isn’t much better.  Except for Lucy.  Lucy’s cool.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about her.”</p>
<p>Oh boy.  This could be…catastrophic.</p>
<p>“Lucy’s a Celestial Mage; she uses holder type magic, meaning she uses objects to achieve her goals.  She’s the holder of a million gate keys – keys that open gates to another realm, to call out spirits.  She has most of the golden zodiac keys, I think she’s only missing 2, maybe 3, and she has a couple silver keys for lesser constellations.  She’s obsessed with the stars, which I guess is a good thing considering she’s a Celestial wizard.  She also uses a whip, and I speak from personal experience when I tell you you do not want her to use it on you.”</p>
<p>Kitten was smiling when she spoke next. “You must really admire her.”</p>
<p>“I do.  Lucy’s amazing.  I think she’s the most powerful wizard at Fairy Tail, in terms of sheer magical power, not necessarily magical <em>damage</em> power.”</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“She’s able to do things other Celestial mages haven’t ever been able to do – like hold open three golden gates at a time; shit like that.  She uses her own magic to open the gates, but her spirits feed off of her magic when they’re out, too, but she’s able to handle it.”</p>
<p>“Don’t stop there!  Tell me more about her!” Kitten pleaded, giving me big doe eyes, which made me smile.</p>
<p>“Hmm.  She’s the nicest person on the fucking planet, unless you piss her off.  Which I’ve done, hence the whip comment.  She’s also a goddamn certified genius.  Seriously, she’s brilliant.”</p>
<p>“Then why is her team such a catastrophe?  If she’s a genius baby, why does Natsu keep blowing shit up?”</p>
<p>“That’s the million-dollar question.  They don’t listen to her.  It drives me insane.”</p>
<p>“Why does it drive <em>you</em> insane?”</p>
<p>“Because I got dumped with the paperwork when Gramps decided I needed to learn how to run a guild.”</p>
<p>“Gramps?”</p>
<p>“Oh.  I guess I shoulda led with that.  My Grandfather is the guildmaster of Fairy Tail.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”  Kitten seemed thoughtful.  “So, Natsu’s team involves a lot of paperwork?”</p>
<p>My irritated growl must have been enough for her to get the point, because she giggled.</p>
<p>“Yes.  So much.  That idiot and his teammates Gray, and Erza are really good at doing damage, but not necessarily great at containing said damage.  They truly are our strongest team, but they are so fucking expensive.  I feel like Natsu destroys everything he touches.”</p>
<p>“What about Lucy?”</p>
<p>“Lucy’s magic isn’t quite like that.  Her spirts can do a lot of damage, it’s true, but even then, they’re much more precise.  Even that goddamn fucking bull she has; that perverted fucker, uggg.”</p>
<p>“Her <em>what</em>?”  Kitten was looking at me like I’d grown a second head.</p>
<p>“One of her golden zodiac keys, is the constellation Taurus, he manifests as a talking bull.  I kid you not.  And that fucker, hoo boy, he’s a fucking pervert.  He <em>always</em> – and I mean always – comments on her appearance.  It makes my blood boil.”</p>
<p>Kitten’s head had cocked to the side, and she was looking at me curiously. “Why?”</p>
<p>Oh, shit. DON’TSAYITDON’TSAYITDON’TSAYIT.</p>
<p>“He’s…disrespectful.”</p>
<p>Kitten reached up and grazed my cheek with a finger. “Laxus, you’re blushing.  There’s something you’re leaving out,” She was smirking, but it seemed like a playful smirk.</p>
<p>DON’TSAYITLAXUSDON’TSAYITDON’TSAYIT.</p>
<p>“Do you have feelings for Lucy?” she was smiling.  Why the hell was she smiling?</p>
<p>“Uh, no! No!” I couldn’t help it, my voice squeaked.</p>
<p>“Is Lucy pretty?”  Kitten asked, and I could tell through the bond it was just a simple question.  I could also tell through the bond she was getting a kick out of this conversation, damn her.  She was fucking DELIGHTED.  I DO NOT understand.</p>
<p>“I guess…I guess you could say she’s, um, attractive.”</p>
<p>“What’s she look like?”</p>
<p>DO NOT SAY WHAT YOU ARE THINKING UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES LAXUS DO NOT.</p>
<p>“Uh, she’s got long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a, uh, body.”</p>
<p>That made Kitten crack the fuck up.  Like tears streaming down her cheeks, holding her sides cracking up.</p>
<p>“Laxus, is her body nice to look at?” she asked when she’d finally stopped laughing.  It’d been several minutes.</p>
<p>“Maybe,”</p>
<p>“Laxus!  Why is this making you so uncomfortable?  I don’t understand!  Is Lucy good looking or not?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s good looking!”</p>
<p>“WAS THAT SO HARD?” She asked, teetering on the edge of hysterics again.</p>
<p>“THIS IS VERY AWKWARD, KITTEN.”</p>
<p>That stopped the impending giggle hysterics in their tracks, and Kitten looked at me quizzically. “Why?”</p>
<p>“Why is it awkward?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>I…didn’t have a good answer for that, other than past experience had taught me that the admittance of finding another woman attractive to the woman you’re currently with was BAD FUCKING NEWS.</p>
<p>“In my experience the admiration of another woman while in the company of your…spouse engenders much jealousy.”</p>
<p>Kitten was still looking at me quizzically, and I could tell she genuinely didn’t understand the concept of jealousy.  I was positive she understood the definition, but in terms of what we were discussing, she genuinely didn’t think it applied.</p>
<p>“This idea is foreign to me.  It seems silly, though, because objectively, there are many attractive people in the world, are there not?”</p>
<p>“There are indeed.” WHAT THE FUCK EVEN WAS THIS CONVERSATION.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand why someone would try to punish you for finding other people attractive.  That seems…counterproductive. Now, acting on it, that’s…more nuanced, I suppose.”</p>
<p>I snorted. ‘Nuanced’.  Nuanced indeed. “So, me finding Lucy attractive doesn’t bother you.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Kitten, I can’t guarantee I will feel the same way.  Dragons are very…territorial.”</p>
<p>“Understood.  No discussing other attractive men with you.”</p>
<p>I nodded, in thanks.</p>
<p>“What about other attractive women?” She was absolutely fucking serious.</p>
<p>“Um. I…don’t know.  That has never…come up before, for me.”</p>
<p>“Your other partners, who I’m presuming were mostly female?” She waited for a confirming nod, or a dismissive shake of my head.  I nodded. “Were not interested in other women?”</p>
<p>“As objects of jealousy, yes.  As objects of desire, no.”  I paused. “Kitten, are you also interested in women?” Yes, I was waiting with baited breath.  This was ENTIRELY new territory for me.</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side, looking at me. “Honestly, all of this is hypothetical, because I’ve never been allowed to pick for myself. I was…forced, to lie with women, and I found that more pleasurable than being with a man; however, circumstance being what they were, the word pleasure has an entirely different meaning.  But, since my escape, I have encountered women I found attractive. For what that’s worth.”</p>
<p>That was worth A LOT.  That meant I wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Is there a benefit to the shorter way?  Other than faster death?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kitten and Laxus ponder their next move, while Laxus makes a pretty big discovery about his feisty companion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>The night Laxus and I discussed his guild mates was the first night we slept together in the same bed.  We’d talked for hours about his guild – he’d told me more about Team Natsu (and boy, did Natsu sound like a piece of goddamn work).  Go big or go home had never been my style – I was more a fined-tuned detail kinda girl.  Having to keep my head down had taught me a lot about how to stick to the shadows, and I’d become <em>really</em> good at it.</p>
<p>But that’s neither here nor there.  Laxus had answered all my questions about his guild, even the ones he didn’t really want to answer (namely – Lucy, which I still found curious).  Who cared if he thought someone else was hot stuff?  That seemed like a waste of time, to me.  So, he’d filled me in on all the members of Team Natsu, and Team ShadowGear, and the various other major players at the Guild.  I was excited to meet Mirajane, and Lucy.  Laxus even said that the three other Dragon Slayers had TALKING CATS.  WILD.  And apparently, there are MORE!</p>
<p>Laxus had a lot to say about his grandfather, but didn’t mention his father once.  So, I guess <em>that’s</em> a thing that happened.  His grandfather (Gramps, he called him) sounds like a trip and a half.  He also sounded like kind of a lecherous creep, but I think I’ll keep that opinion to myself.</p>
<p>He’d also mentioned that the guildhall has been rebuilt like 4-ish times in the past ten years.  Because it’d been destroyed.  I just.  I’d asked if other guilds had such a bad time with needing renovations, and he said no, it just seemed like Fairy Tail was always on the losing end of someone’s battle.  That’s…a lot of bad luck.  I’d also asked him if the town of Magnolia had considered just moving itself and using the OLD Magnolia (where the Guildhall would still be) as a decoy because the amount of disaster insurance those people need sounds astronomical.  Laxus gave me a look like I’d just invented cheese when I mentioned it.  I honestly can’t imagine why anyone would actually want to LIVE in Magnolia if they weren’t in the guild.</p>
<p>All in all, it sounds like Fairy Tail is barely organized chaos 100% of the time.  That’s…gonna take time to get used to.</p>
<p>Just like sleeping in a bed with another human being will.  It was Laxus’ idea, although I can’t deny I was thinking it, too.  Because I was.  Touching him was like nothing else I’d ever experienced before in my life.  It wasn’t just the lack of pain from the tattoos – it felt comforting.  I can’t remember the last time I felt comforted. My hand to the Maker, it felt like his arms had been created to hold me, alone.  He’d had his arm around me while we were discussing the rest of the guild; his hand drew random patterns on my side as he spoke, and it was…such a delicious feeling.</p>
<p>I must have dozed off at some point, because I remember Laxus gently shaking me awake, and suggesting I move to his other side, so we could ‘spoon’.  He said that was when two people laid side by side and held one another.  He said I could be the ‘big spoon’, meaning I was on the outside, so I could control where I wanted to touch him.  I know I must have looked like a deer caught eating greens in a garden, because he immediately said he’d sleep on the floor, but I stopped him.</p>
<p>So we spooned.  It felt so strange, but at the same time, it didn’t.  Laxus is much bigger than I am, so I couldn’t very well put an arm around him – I tried, and I was essentially resting my hand on his side, my whole arm outstretched, which hurt after a while.  So, I just pressed up against him.  At some point before I fell asleep, I started absently drawing on his back; I hadn’t even realized I was doing it until a deep rumble started in his chest, and I swear to all the Gods it was a purr.  My Dragon Slayer was purring.  His purring lulled me to sleep.</p>
<p>Waking up, now that was…not the same as we went to sleep.  Looking back on it, I guess I do tend to sleep face down, because I woke up essentially laying on Laxus, who was laying on his back.  Most of me was laying on Laxus.  Like half of me.  My left arm was flung out over his chest, and my head was kind of nestled into the crook of his armpit.  His left arm was supporting my head.</p>
<p>He was awake when I finally woke up, and he was watching me with a smirk on his face.  I must have turned a delightful shade of pink, because he chuckled.</p>
<p>“I was wondering when you were gonna wake up, Kitten,”</p>
<p>“Should I just start using you as a mattress from now on?” I asked, smiling.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Was his only reply.  That made me blush even more, which made him chuckle harder. “How’d you sleep?” He asked, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>I took a moment and really thought about it. “I slept well.  You?”</p>
<p>“Really well.”</p>
<p>I turned so I was pressed into his side.  I felt his arm come around me, now that I wasn’t holding it hostage with my face.  I looked up at him. “Is that different than normal?”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>I guess there was something to this whole mate bond thing after all.</p>
<p>We dawdled in bed for a little while; I don’t think either of us was in a hurry to move, but eventually my bladder demanded attention, so I had to get out of bed.  I hurried through my morning routine, looking longingly at the bathtub, not knowing when I might see my newfound friend again.</p>
<p>Laxus was lounging in bed when I got out, and used the bathroom after me. I took that opportunity to undress to change underwear, re-dressing quickly, and pack my bag. Nimbus was already outside, he’d gone out the night before, tired of being cooped up.  Laxus didn’t take long doing his thing and shortly we were downstairs eating breakfast before heading out.</p>
<p>Over breakfast, I watched him pull out the map he’d been staring at the past couple days, and hand it to me.  I raised my eyebrows. “Do you…want me to hold it?” I asked him, confused.</p>
<p>“No, I want to know if you can figure out a better way for us to get back into Fiore.”</p>
<p>“How would I do that?” I was still confused.</p>
<p>“Kitten, by reading the map, that’s how!” he said and he sounded frustrated.</p>
<p>“Laxus, I can’t read.” I said, simply.  It was true.  Reading was not an in-demand skill for a slave to have.  Quite the opposite.  I’d gotten pieces here and there, some from my father, and some from my mistress, but not enough to be able to call myself literate.</p>
<p>“You…can’t-“ he seemed to be having a hard time coming to terms with it.</p>
<p>“No, Laxus, I can’t read.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Well, shit.  Now I feel like an asshole for having just assumed she knew how to read in the first place.  I guess it makes sense though, having illiterate slaves would most likely help keep order in place; after all, knowledge is power.</p>
<p>New mission – teach Kitten how to read. No one would ever call me the world’s best teacher (I’m sure the thought alone would send the Thunder Legion into laughing hysterics), but I felt compelled to help her.  Like, as her mate, this falls to me as my responsibility, along with mowing the lawn, or taking out the trash.</p>
<p>I took the map back, folding it up and putting it back into my pack.  I guess our first order of business would be to get a book, and probably some paper to teach her how to write.</p>
<p>“Hey, Big Guy,” Kitten put her hand on my arm to get my attention.  I noticed she did not take her hand back. I zoned back in and looked at her. “Talk to me about your problem with the map.  I can still help, if you describe it.”</p>
<p>I just looked at her.  Right to the point, this one.  I smiled and shook my head. “Right you are, Kitten.  Well.  As I see it, there are two ways we can go.  One is shorter, but more dangerous.  The second is longer, and a little less dangerous.”</p>
<p>“Ok, imagine I weren’t here – what were you gonna do to get home before you met me?”</p>
<p>Trying to imagine she wasn’t with me was quite literally making me physically ill. Pushing that awful thought from my mind, I answered.</p>
<p>“Truthfully, probably the longer way.”</p>
<p>“Is there a benefit to the shorter way?  Other than faster death?”</p>
<p>I laughed.  “Other than faster death, no, not really.”</p>
<p>“Are we in a hurry?” She asked, cocking her head to the side as she waited for me to answer.</p>
<p>“No.  No we are not.”</p>
<p>“Well, slower death it is!” she cheered, making me laugh. “Which direction are we going to be heading?” she asked, out of the blue.</p>
<p>“Kind of southwest.”</p>
<p>“Pardon me, won’t you?” I watched her walk up to the bar and grab the bartender’s attention. I noticed something, as she spoke to him – she was acting.  It was like watching theater curtains open, or in this case, close.  She’d replaced her adorably awkward smile with a mask of – nothing. Her face was impassive – it showed nothing; other than polite interest. The ease with which she switched was staggering.  I imagine this impassive mask was something she’d grown used to wearing all the time, before; and the adorably awkward smile I’d grown so fond of was a fairly recent development.</p>
<p>She spoke with the bartender for several minutes, even getting him to sketch something on a napkin, which she brought back to me.</p>
<p>“Whatcha got there, Kitten?”</p>
<p>“I asked for directions to the next town to the south, and he said it was about a three days journey.  He even drew me a map!” She chirped happily, handing it to me.  I stared at her.  I would not have thought to do that.  I took the napkin-map, and pulled out the actual map, and compared them.  The town the bartender had pointed us to was not in the direction I was planning to go, but it went through less rough terrain than I was originally planning on, so that’s a win.</p>
<p>And again, we weren’t in <em>any</em> hurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don't Let The Dragon Try To Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KITTEN HAS A NAME.</p>
<p>(I mean, she's always had a name, duh, that's how names work, but now Laxus KNOWS IT.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Before heading out of town, we stopped for reading supplies I thought would be helpful.  And by that, I mean a children’s book, some paper and a couple pencils.  The children’s book was actually rather clever, it was called ‘Don’t Let the Dragon Try to Cook’; and I was slightly offended because I’m a damn fine cook, if I do say so myself.  Kitten thought it was cute.  We couldn’t find any children’s books about cats.</p>
<p>We finally got rolling around 10 am.  We met up with the Hellbeast on the outskirts of town – he was just waiting there, like we’d arranged to meet up beforehand.  This wolf pulled off ‘nonchalant’ better than most people in Fairy Tail.  I was curious about him, so I decided to ask her about it.</p>
<p>“Kitten, what’s up with Nimbus?”</p>
<p>She looked at me, and made a face. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“He’s…not a normal wolf.”</p>
<p>“Do you think there’s something <em>wrong</em> with him?”  She asked, starting to get huffy about it.</p>
<p>“No!  He’s just…not a normal wolf, right?  Most wolves aren’t this smart, in my experience.”</p>
<p>“Know a lot of wolves then, do ya?” she asked, smirking at me.</p>
<p>“I’ve run into my fair share,” I said, dryly.  Oh, so many wolves over the years.</p>
<p>“What about him do you think is so abnormal?”  She was genuinely curious about this.</p>
<p>“I’ve seen you hold conversations with him.  Hell, <em>I’ve</em> held conversations with him.  That’s…not normal.”</p>
<p>“Huh.  No, I guess not.  But, I mean, regular dogs can be pretty smart, so I figure, why not wolves?  Maybe no one’s figured it out because they don’t take the time to get to know them.”</p>
<p>“That’s usually because they lunge for your neck before you can introduce yourself,” I laughed.  “In your travels, have you run into a lot of wolves?”</p>
<p>She cocked her head to the side, pondering it.  “No, not really, no.”</p>
<p>Now, that WAS unusual.  The area where we are is usually jam packed with wolves.  So many wolves.  And bears.  Gods, the bears.</p>
<p>“Was that before or after you rescued Nimbus?”</p>
<p>“Both, really.”  She pursed her lips.  “Maybe it’s the tattoos?  Nimbus <em>hates</em> them.”  She shrugged.  This was obviously not a subject that kept her up at night.</p>
<p>I hadn’t thought of that.  Maybe that <em>was</em> why she hadn’t run into any.</p>
<p>We were quiet for a while after that, not really speaking again until we made camp for the night.  We’d walked about 20 miles that day, give or take; but I’d wanted us to have some daylight left for reading before it got too dark to work on it.</p>
<p>Once camp was set up, and we had a fire going, I threw my cloak on the ground and sat, patting a space next to me for Kitten to sit down.  She looked at me quizzically, but sat, as I pulled the book, and paper and a pencil out from my pack.  We’d talked about the words and letters she did know, and it turns out she had a good building block where we could start – she already knew all the letters.  And, it turns out she knew how to spell her name, which she told me that night.</p>
<p>Ilianora.  Nor, she told me.  She said that’s what her father had called her.  I thought her name was beautiful, like out of a fairy tale (an actual one, not our guild).  I taught her how to write it, that night.  That was after I’d written out all the letters, in upper case and lower case to use as a reference.</p>
<p>I’d taken her hands in mine, her holding the pencil, and helped her write I L I A N O R A.  She said her father had told her her mother had picked it out and would not be swayed.  I kept ahold of her hands to help her write it a few more times, noting that even as a beginner, her handwriting looked world’s better than mine did.</p>
<p>We spent a little more time working on writing letters, then we switched to reading the children’s book.  We both sat up against a log near our campfire, I put my arm around her and read.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year, my lovelies!</p>
<p>Sorry for the super short chapter.  THERE IS GOOD STUFF COMING, I PROMISE.  DRAMA.  HUMOR.  MURDER. (Maybe not the straight-up murder part, but...who knows!)  There are things that had to be addressed to set up what's coming.</p>
<p>I tend to write what comes to me, and it doesn't always come in chronological order.  So then I have to go back to fill in the gaps, so it makes sense to those of you not currently in my brain.  That's where we are right now.  Gappage.  Another, longer chapter should be coming up shortly, I just need to fine tune it a little.</p>
<p>Alright.  Comments are always welcome!  They ALWAYS brighten up my inbox when I see them!</p>
<p>Be safe!  Be kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I was somewhere in the vicinity of being somewhat fond of him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor and Laxus share a moment while traveling to talk about the future. </p>
<p>Sort of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>“So, who taught you all this hunting and gathering and self-defense stuff?” Laxus asked one day as we were walking. </p>
<p>We were still in Bosco, having been traveling together for about two weeks.  Traveling with Laxus wasn’t…as bad as I thought it would be.  Although I would never tell him that.  He had a big enough head as it was, I didn’t want to add any fuel to that fire by admitting I was somewhere in the vicinity of being somewhat fond of him.</p>
<p>He was…kinder than I expected him to be.  I don’t know what I expected him to actually be like, honestly – other than tall, blond and grumpy.  He still had his moments, but he was far less grumpy than his face would otherwise suggest.</p>
<p>“My father.  We lived on a small farm on the outskirts of a village.”</p>
<p>“A farm, huh?  Wouldn’t have pegged you for a farm girl.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem…quite as exciting a life as I’d imagine you’d have.”</p>
<p>“Exciting is not the life I’m looking for, Sparklefists.”  I watched Laxus raise an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to continue. “I’d be happy with a quiet house in the woods somewhere.”</p>
<p>I saw him give me the strangest look, and it felt like he couldn’t believe I said what I said.</p>
<p>“Y’alright over there, Sparklefists?”</p>
<p>“Laxus.”</p>
<p>“Whatever.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s – nothing. Don’t worry about it.  Tell me about this quiet house in the woods of yours.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t really had a chance to daydream while constantly trying to outrun various pursuers.”</p>
<p>“Spitball.”</p>
<p>“Oh, hm.”  I noticed he was watching me pretty intently.  “Well, the house I grew up in, it wasn’t huge, but it was made out of stone, and had a big fireplace where we did most of our cooking, and I had my own room, with my own bed.”</p>
<p>“Made out of stone, hmm?  Is that a Kitten ‘must have’?”</p>
<p>I didn’t understand. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Oh, when buying or building a house, it’s a feature that you absolutely want to have in that house.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”  I paused. “At this point, I’d settle for anything that’s safe and dry.”</p>
<p>I heard Sparklefists sigh next to me, and it wasn’t a sigh of irritation.  It felt more like a sigh of sympathy.  It felt like I was having to eat my imaginary unspoken words more and more frequently – my pre-conceived ideas about him were turning out to be mostly untrue.  I’d honestly thought he’d turn out to be a right bastard – he just had this <em>look</em> about him that shouted ‘fuck with me and I will ruin your afternoon/evening/rest of your life’ – but…he wasn’t.  I think he was pushing himself, because he was definitely trying to push past his awkward as fuck outer shell.  It was kind of sweet.  I could tell he was trying really hard, and prolonged social interactions were not his forte. </p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>It was not nothing.  What Kitten was describing.  It was not nothing.  Without knowing it (how could she, she’d never been there) she was describing my house.  Hadn’t been there in a while for obvious reasons, but years ago on a whim, I’d bought an old stone house in the woods, a little way from Porlyusica’s house.  It’d been a steal, mainly because it was mostly falling down, but over the years I’d been fixing it up.  I’d added on to it, making the main floor more than double the original size, and adding a second floor.  I’d done most of the work myself, as hard as that was to believe.</p>
<p>After I’d been expelled from the guild, but before Gildarts had reinstated my membership, I’d spent a lot of time working on the house.  It helped me work through…everything…that had happened.  Everything <em>I’d</em> done.  It was good, though.  It gave me a purpose.  But, at the time, I didn’t really know what that purpose was, just that I needed to build it.</p>
<p>But I think I know what that purpose was, now.  Looking at Nor, as crazy as it sounds – I built that house for <em>her</em>.  I’d added extra bedrooms, thinking I’d use them for guests, but now, my mind kept wandering to…children.  My children. <em>Our</em> children.</p>
<p>It was <em>crazy</em>.  I’d never even thought about having children.  Me?  Have <em>children</em>?  A couple years ago, I would have thought it was a <em>joke</em>.  I’d had a lot of time to think about it recently, though.  And…yeah.  That life – with her – the thought of that life was suddenly very compelling. </p>
<p>But settling down had never been in my plan.  The thought of being tied to one woman for the rest of my life was laughable, or at least it had been.  And then I met Kitten.  I’d heard Natsu and Gajeel talk about mates before – I’d sat with them, when they described what it felt like, or in both their cases what they were told it was supposed to feel like.  And I’d just laughed, assuming that would never happen for me because I wasn’t a first-generation Dragon Slayer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!  Comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>I am @actionnerdgamerlove on Tumblr - stop by and yell at me, if you're so inclined!</p>
<p>Stay Safe and Be Kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. He smelled like summer thunderstorms and petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nor has a revelation.  Laxus gets a lapful of Nor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Nor and I had just hit the outskirts of a medium sized town, and were planning on staying for at least one night.  We’d been on the road for too long between towns, and I knew I at least, was exhausted.  Nor had a much easier time camping than I did, but I could tell it was wearing on her, too.  It’d been a month since I’d met her, and although slow, we’d made progress.  Very…slow…progress.</p>
<p>The thought of a real bed, and a bath, was enough to get my spirits higher than they had been in a couple weeks, and I threw an arm over Nor’s shoulders.  She’d gotten used to the casual touches I’d started to initiate about a week after we’d met.  This was bigger than just brushing hair away from her face, or ‘accidentally’ touching her hand as we walked side by side, but she didn’t flinch away.  Touching was still hit or miss.  Even though we’d shared a bed that first week, for one night at least, every time the opportunity came for us to choose a room, she would always default to two beds.  Every time.  It kind of boggled my mind that she would rather be <em>in pain</em> than share a bed with someone else, but – I hadn’t gone through what she had.</p>
<p>“What the hell is that?” she asked, looking at my arm.</p>
<p>“Affection.”</p>
<p>“It’s disgusting.” She said, giving me major side eye.  I started removing my arm, but she grabbed it and brought it back to her shoulders. “Do it some more.”</p>
<p>I had to stifle a laugh, because I knew it would irritate her, but Gods, was she adorable. I was in a truly unique position, because as an adult who had a (somewhat) normal childhood, I experienced all of the ‘firsts’ (kiss/hug/holding hands/sex) as a teenager, with someone I cared about.  But now, as an adult, I was faced with another adult who had…not.</p>
<p>When we went to check in, we were informed the only rooms available all had only one bed.  I looked at Nor, and she just shrugged, but I could tell she was uncomfortable with the idea.  We dumped our stuff in the room, then trudged downstairs to eat before we both took our time in the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Want me to sleep on the floor tonight?” I asked, fork full of food halfway to my mouth.</p>
<p>Nor wouldn’t look at me.  She was staring really intently down at her plate, pushing food around but not really eating it.</p>
<p>“S’ok.  I will.”</p>
<p>“No – that’s not – that’s not what I meant.” I sighed and thought about trying again but knew I’d essentially be talking to myself until we got back up to the room.</p>
<p>Then I had an idea.</p>
<p>We finished eating, and went back upstairs.  I had first dibs on the shower, and was waiting on the bed with our reading supplies when she walked out in pajamas we’d bought a couple towns ago.  She stopped a couple steps away from the bed, looking at me, also in pajamas.</p>
<p>“C’mere already, would’ya?” I asked, hoping to sound nonchalant and not nervous like I actually was.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>Laxus had our reading stuff spread out next to him on the bed, and asked me to join him.  Instead of going all the way around the bed and climbing in from the other side, I climbed over <em>him</em>.  I was feeling playful.  It was awkward – we’re both pretty long-limbed – but we were both giggling by the time I got settled.  He’d grabbed my hands as I crawled up him, so I wouldn’t topple over, and I ended up getting a face full of Laxus chest.</p>
<p>He smelled like summer thunderstorms and petrichor - I’d never realized that before.  <em>How had I never realized that before</em>?  He must have noticed me sniffing him.</p>
<p>“Kitten – are you <em>smelling</em> me?”</p>
<p>I was wide-eyed.  “You smell like the farm I grew up on, after a summer thunderstorm.  <em>Laxus</em>. You smell like my <em>home</em>.”</p>
<p>How had I never <em>realized</em> that before?  I shoved all our reading stuff out of the way and was practically in his lap, my face pressed up against his neck.  There were tears running down my cheeks.  I never thought I would smell something this familiar again.</p>
<p>I could see my dad in our barn, working on his tools.  I saw our cows out in the pasture.  I saw our small plot of crops.  Our thatched roof, when it was wet.  The way the stones felt oddly cool in the summer, despite the heat.  I remembered a time when there was a summer thunderstorm, and I was outside, playing in puddles.  My dad came out to scold me for making a mess, but then ended up jumping with me.</p>
<p>And there were more.  They kept coming.  Laxus had his arms around me and asked me to describe to him what I was seeing and feeling.  So I did.  My dog, Jester.  The rocking horse my dad had carved for me when I was a baby.  The first bow my dad made for me.  Hunting with my father.  Learning how to dress the first deer I killed. Milking cows too early in the morning.  Collecting eggs from our chicken coop.</p>
<p>I felt like I had been given a gift.  The best gift.</p>
<p>I didn’t have trouble falling asleep that night.  I fell asleep practically on top of Laxus, my face pressed into his neck.  He was making a sound that rumbled through his chest.  I swear it sounded like he was <em>purring</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>I am @actionnerdgamerlove on Tumblr - stop by and yell at me, if you're so inclined!</p>
<p>Stay Safe and Be Kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Was that flirting I just heard come out of your mouth?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Kitten and a Dragon walk into a fitting room....</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Laxus and Nor go clothes shopping AGAIN.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>Shortly after entering Fiore, we found a rather large town, akin to Magnolia in size, or so Sparklefists said.  Laxus declared we’d be staying for a few days, because we’d have a better chance at finding a library or bookstore as well as additional clothing for the both of us.</p>
<p>We stopped at a menswear shop, and I roamed around the store as Laxus picked out new clothes for himself.  I found a pair of cargo pants similar to the ones Laxus had worn before, and asked the shopkeeper if there happened to be a pair small enough to fit me.  The man quickly took my measurements, and found a pair that could work, although he looked rather taken aback that a woman wanted to wear pants instead of a skirt.</p>
<p>I heard Laxus call my name from one of the fitting rooms, and walked quickly over to him.  He opened the curtain and I saw he’d changed into a fitted pair of black pants and a purple button-down shirt.  I tried hard to keep my face neutral and tried to keep the blush from creeping up my cheeks.</p>
<p>“See something you like, Kitten?” Laxus asked, very gently teasing.  I know he could feel my admiration.  He looked like he was trying to hide a smile.</p>
<p>“You-you look good, Laxus.  Those clothes look good on you,” I said, having to clear my throat a couple times to get it out.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Kitten,” he said seriously, leaning out from the fitting room to kiss me on the top of my head, gently.  “Whatcha got in your hand?” he was looking down at the hanger in my hands. “Those pants for me?”  He took the hanger from my hands and held them up. “There is no way I could squeeze myself into these, Kitten – however much you like looking at me in tight pants,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>“They’re for me, Thunder God,” I told him, rolling my eyes.  “Although, one size smaller for the one’s you’re wearing couldn’t hurt,” I said in a sing-song voice, making Laxus laugh out loud.</p>
<p>“Was that flirting I just heard come out of your mouth?” Laxus asked, sounding amused and amazed.  Now I could see him grinning ear to ear.</p>
<p>“Chances are good,” I looked him in the eyes when I said it, and felt through the mark that he was...happily contented.  “Mind if I borrow the fitting room when you’re done?”</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>I quickly made way so she could slip in.  I heard a button pop, a zipper being undone, and could see her naked legs under the curtain.  She pulled on the new pants, and zipped them up, then her hand darted out and she pulled me into the room with her.  She’d pulled her top off, to get a better idea of the fit of the new pants at the waist, so I was greeted by Nor’s mostly naked torso (she was wearing a bra, but it was getting too small for her, since she’d gained weight) and cargo pants that while being cut for men, seemed to fit her like a glove.  I thought they suited her – although Nor was the most gorgeous woman I’d ever laid eyes on, she just wasn’t a skirt or dress kinda girl. The extra weight helped – I couldn’t see her ribs anymore, which pleased me immensely.  She was the only woman I knew that made practicality look sexy. I had hope that one day, maybe one day, she’d wear a dress. </p>
<p>While I was still in the dressing room with her, she dropped the pants to put on her old ones, and I noticed immediately she wasn’t wearing any underwear.  I felt a deep flush creeping up my neck to my face. Once Nor had gotten her old pants on, I felt like I could breathe again.  The smell of her – <em>her</em> – was making my dragon go berserk.  I had smelled her smell before, but it was always muted because of her panties.  It was not muted now, and she smelled delicious.  I wanted to kneel down and breathe deeply, and he knew Nor would not appreciate it.</p>
<p>I touched her upper arm, getting her attention, and without looking into her eyes told her I needed to step out of the dressing room, fast.  I watched her eyes widen and heard her say “Oh. Oh. OH.”  I all but ran out of the store, telling the shopkeeper I would just be right outside, and as soon as Nor got all that she needed, I would be back in.  I took several deep breaths outside the store, to try to calm down.  I’d been outside for about ten minutes when I felt a hand on my arm.  I was bent over, so my hands were resting on my upper thighs.  I saw Nor squat down and look up into my face.</p>
<p>“You ok, big guy?”</p>
<p>“You smell good.”  I said, simply.  I saw Nor didn’t quite get it.  Quietly, I told her “You weren’t wearing underwear, and your smell was much stronger than it usually is.  You smell…really good.  Had I stayed longer, I wouldn’t have been able to control myself.”</p>
<p>I could tell Nor didn’t quite know what to say. “Oh,”</p>
<p>“Did you find everything you were looking for?” I asked, not looking at her.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I found two pairs of those pants, and a couple new shirts.  Is that too much?” Nor asked, looking at me seriously.</p>
<p>I stood up, putting my arm loosely around her, and kissed her on the head. “Nah, you’re fine, Kitten.”</p>
<p>“Did you have enough time to look around?” She asked me, looking up to look me in the eye. “Did you find what you wanted?”</p>
<p>“Actually, no, there were a couple more things I wanted to take a look at. You gonna be ok wandering around for awhile?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem.”  she said, turning to walk away.</p>
<p>I reached out to stop her. “Nor,” I paused, trying to think how to phrase what I wanted to ask. “What happened to your underwear?”  My cheeks turned pink just asking.</p>
<p>Nor looked at me, pink cheeks and ears, and I could tell she thought she’d done something wrong. “Laxus, they didn’t fit anymore.  I’ve gained more weight – and I didn’t think they’d be a big deal to leave behind-“ Her brows furrowed, thinking she’d upset me somehow.</p>
<p>“Hey,” I said, pulling her toward me in a huge bearhug. “It’s ok.  It’s ok.” I had to constantly remind myself that she was still getting used to the bond, and didn’t necessarily understand what I was feeling, or why. “I’m not upset. I’m just…embarrassed.”</p>
<p>“About what?” Nor asked, looking up at me from inside my embrace.  She wasn’t able to wrap her arms fully around me, but made due by running her fingers up and down my sides, something she knew I greatly enjoyed.  Greatly.</p>
<p>“That I’m so drawn to your smell.  I can’t…control myself.  I’m afraid instinct may take over.”</p>
<p>“So, underwear would help?” Nor winced as she asked.</p>
<p>“It’s worth a shot,” I sighed.  Putting her in more clothing was the last thing I wanted to do.</p>
<p>As luck would have it, we’d stumbled upon a lingerie store across from where they were standing, and I said Nor should go in.</p>
<p>“I’ll come find you when I’m done in here,” I said, hooking my thumb behind us at the menswear store.</p>
<p>“You’re better at this than me,” Nor grumbled into my chest.</p>
<p>“What was that?” I asked, not quite catching what she said, although I think I got the gist.</p>
<p>“You’re better at picking out this stuff than me.  You know what to look for.  I don’t…I don’t know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>I took her chin and tugged gently to get her to look up at me. “Kitten,” I started, nervously “Do you want me to pick out things that *I* would like you to wear or that *you* would like to wear?”  I felt our bond pull tight with her longing added to mine.</p>
<p>“Can we-can we do both?”</p>
<p>“Kitten, I will do whatever you want me to,” I said quietly into her ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated!</p>
<p>I am @actionnerdgamerlove on Tumblr - stop by and yell at me, if you're so inclined!</p>
<p>Stay Safe and Be Kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. WHAT HAVE I DONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Laxus needs to blow off some steam....</p>
<p>And it does not end well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>I was having trouble sleeping.  Laxus and I had gotten a room in an inn a couple days’ walk from the bigger town we’d just left, armed with new clothes, and new underwear for me, that Laxus had helped pick out.  Ever since that day, he’d been…restless.  While walking he’d been quieter than usual – and that’s saying something – my Thunder God was not usually an effusive guy.  I’d just realized recently I was able to mostly translate his different types of grunts.</p>
<p>But ever since that day, he’d been acting…different.  I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but he felt like he was wound tight enough that he might snap.  My guess was our fitting room adventures in the town we’d just come from were too much for him to handle, or his dragon to handle, or something. </p>
<p>He’d been acting intimately brusque since then, if that made any sense.  Everything was rougher.  Hugs were rougher.  All his touches were rougher.  His voice sounded rougher.  He felt...uncomfortable to me, through my mark.  I’d asked him about it, but he told me to drop it, snapping at me.  He’d apologized later, but him snapping made me put my guard up.  Again.</p>
<p>So.  Here we were, or here I was, anyway.  We’d gotten supper together at the inn, but as soon as I’d finished eating, he stood up abruptly, and said he was going out.  I couldn’t say I minded the time alone, because being with an irritable, gorgeous god of a man apparently going through PMS was exhausting.</p>
<p>But I still couldn’t sleep.  I felt really uneasy, but I kept getting these weird flashes of…something, that I couldn’t identify but made me feel like there were sparks going off between my legs.  I had almost just drifted off when the door to our room banged open, and Laxus walked in, followed by the most abhorrent smell I’d ever smelled in my life.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>Fuckin’ hell.  A whorehouse.  That’s what it’d come down to.  A goddamn whorehouse.  I have never had to pay for sex in my goddamn life, but it was either that, or tear the woman I desperately want to call my mate to shreds from longing.</p>
<p>It’s not like I could just go to a different bar and pick up some random chick.  I guess I could, I’ve always been able to do that in the past without any effort on my part, but – then what?  Take them back to our room?  Not likely.</p>
<p>Ever since that last town my dragon has been out of control.  Ever since – smelling Nor, in those damn fitting rooms.  REALLY smelling her.  I smell her all the time, I mean, that’s part of the dragon slayer package.  But this was different.  This wasn’t just her body’s natural smell – apple blossom and honeysuckle, which when I first smelled it, that first day, I thought my heart would stop. I’d never smelled anything that said ‘This is your home’ more than that smell.  No, this was different.  Very different.  Nor had been…turned on.  It was arousal.  I’d gotten tiny whiffs here and there, after we’d teased each other, while walking; or sometimes when I murmured in her ear.  Most often it was when waking up.  I had finally – FINALLY – gotten her to realize she’d feel better if we were touching, and that meant sharing a bed.  Which was great, but also not.</p>
<p>It was taking more time than I anticipated for Kitten to open up.  A lot more time.  Hell, it had taken an entire week to tell me what her name was.  Considering the absolute hellscape she left behind, I couldn’t blame her in the slightest.  Just thinking about her tattoos, and how she got them, made my vision go red.  Better not to think about that, right now, though.</p>
<p>I’d never considered myself a needy guy; far from it.  I was just having a hard time because she and I were running at different paces, intimately.  As hard as it was to believe, I was all in.  Me.  Of all people.  I still hadn’t marked her, but my dragon was SURE Nor was my mate.  There was no room for doubt, Nor was it for me, but she just wasn’t ready.  She had come so far; we slept in the same fucking bed for Maker’s sake, but even still.</p>
<p>The most frustrating part was my dragon KNEW THAT.  All we wanted to do was protect her.  Hold her.  Keep her safe.  But then, she got turned on, and I smelled her, and it was all over.  My dragon side went into overdrive – it wanted to take her, to mark her, to make her mine, over and over.  I found myself drooling over thoughts of getting her pregnant.  I found myself drooling over thoughts of her, all the time, if I was being honest.</p>
<p>Our bond from her mark was stronger than I expected it to be, which surprised me.  It still blew my fucking mind that it had happened in the first place – one minute I was holding onto this feral human, trying to keep her from choking the ever-loving shit out of those two slavers, and the next minute she bit me.  HARD.  And I ended up with the cutest, most freaky tattoo ever.</p>
<p>The stronger the bond got, the more Nor was able to feel from my end, which sexually speaking had been…awkward.  We’d gotten past the ‘morning situation’ pretty well so far, and she was much happier now that we were sharing a bed, which was great, but also…frustrating.  I would usually just ‘take care’ of things myself, alone in the bathroom, but ever since I smelled her in the fitting room I’d been feeling extra frisky and didn’t want to accidentally do or say something that might upset her, or Gods forbid, make her leave.  I didn’t think our bond was strong enough that if one of us left death was on the line, but it was definitely upgraded from ‘slight discomfort’.</p>
<p>And that’s how I found myself at a whorehouse.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Nor*</strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as the door opened, I turned to face him, and was hit in the face with that…<em>smell</em>.  It was cloying, and heavy, and sharp.  It burned my nose, and made my stomach turn.  I threw myself out of bed and lunged toward the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up in the toilet.  I quickly washed out my mouth, and washed my face, and walked back out into the room.</p>
<p>“Well, hello to you, too, Kitten,” Laxus said, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.  He wasn’t quite slurring his words, yet.</p>
<p>“You smell disgusting,” I gagged. “What IS that?”</p>
<p>“Booze?” He asked, like he was trying to see if that answer would stick.</p>
<p>It didn’t. “Try again.  You smell like…sex.  You smell like – pussy, Laxus.”</p>
<p>I couldn’t help it, the smell was so overwhelming, I sprinted back to the bathroom to throw up again.</p>
<p>“Geez, Kitten, it’s not the end of the world.”</p>
<p>“Go bathe.” I commanded.</p>
<p>“If you would only – “ he started, but I quickly cut that shit off.</p>
<p>“So help me, Laxus, if you were about to say ‘if I would only have sex with you’ just so you could get your rocks off when I have told you I’m not ready – I’ll – I’ll – “</p>
<p>Laxus stalked up to me and grabbed my arm.  “You’ll what, Kitten?”  His voice was a growl.</p>
<p>“Well, let me go find three available men to pleasure, with my many <em>talents</em>, and see how much you like the smell of another man’s cum in my pussy when I come back.” I spat at him.  The look on his face, the utter shock and revulsion, told me how much he didn’t want that to come to pass.  He took my arm he was holding and shoved me up against the wall behind me, taking my other arm and pinning me.  His other hand was busy – grabbing me.  He’d never done that before.  He had one of my breasts in his hand, and was squeezing.  I gasped, making him growl and squeeze harder, and it started hurting.  I started to cry.</p>
<p>His hand moved down, groping my waist, and then my ass.  He was holding me by my wrists above the floor, so I was dangling.  I was fucking terrified.  Laxus’ eyes weren’t his eyes anymore, they were reptilian.  Laxus wasn’t in control anymore.</p>
<p>“Laxus, stop.”  I said, tears spilling from the corners of my eyes.</p>
<p>“No, Nor.”</p>
<p>“Laxus. STOP. You’re scaring me.”  I heard Nimbus get up from the floor on the other side of the bed, growling.  Nimbus stalked over to where we were.  His fur was puffed up, making him look twice as big.  He barred his teeth at Laxus, and his growls were getting louder. </p>
<p>Laxus looked back at Nimbus and roared “Stay out of this, Wolf” in a voice I’d never heard coming from his mouth before, and Nimbus lunged directly for the arm that was holding me up.</p>
<p>I fell to the floor, and before Laxus had a chance to hurt my beloved wolf, I called my magic, directing it toward his head, knocking him unconscious.</p>
<p>I took that opportunity to throw up again, in the toilet, then quickly changed from pajamas to actual clothes and shoes.  I grabbed my pack, and hesitating slightly, pulled one of Laxus’ shirts from his bag, stuffing it into mine.</p>
<p>I rushed from the room, Nimbus close on my heels, and made a beeline for the forest.  Laxus and I had gotten directions to Magnolia from our innkeeper, so I had a good idea where I was going. </p>
<p>I just needed to keep Laxus from catching up to me.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*Laxus*</strong>
</p>
<p>As soon as my eyes snapped open, I knew she was gone.</p>
<p>Gone.</p>
<p>Not just ‘went to go grab coffee, be back in ten minutes’ gone.</p>
<p>She’d left.</p>
<p>I knew without looking her stuff was gone.  Nimbus too.</p>
<p>FUCK.  I replayed what had happened once I got back to the room last night.  I’d come in, and…</p>
<p>She’d smelled the other women on me, and told me to bathe.  She’d thrown up a couple times, too.  Couldn’t blame her.</p>
<p>Then.</p>
<p>Then I started to say something unforgiveable, and she’d cut me off, and my dragon instincts had flipped the fuck out.</p>
<p>I assaulted her.  There was no other word for it.  I’d groped her breast, and her ass, and - Nimbus.</p>
<p>Nimbus attacked me.  With good reason.  He did his job better than I did, that’s for fucking sure.</p>
<p>I tried to feel her through the bond, but it was faint.  It was so faint it made me nauseous.  She was nowhere nearby.  On foot, she’s far faster than I am.  Like scarily so.  It wasn’t just her hair that made me think of a cat when I thought of her.  The way she moved was…feline, in its grace.  I didn’t think I’d be able to find her through the bond, either on foot or using lightning.</p>
<p>I buried my face in my hands and sighed, deeply.  Before I knew what was happening, tears were running down my face.</p>
<p>FUCK.  WHAT HAVE I DONE.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are always DEEPLY APPRECIATED.</p>
<p>You can find me on Tumblr at <a href="https://actionnerdgamerlove.tumblr.com/">ActionNerdGamerLove</a> Come yell at me if you're so inclined!</p>
<p>As always, especially now, Stay Safe and Be Kind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>